


A New Friend

by TheLacedNinja



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill changes a little, Dipper has feelings for Bill, Hurray for blacklights, Kid!Bill - Freeform, M/M, Mabel ships them hard, Orignal Characters - Freeform, Relationship(s), new enemy, teenage!Bill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLacedNinja/pseuds/TheLacedNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper has no guy friends his age, or even guy friends he can talk to. Mabel has Grenda and Candy. Soos isn’t exactly the smartest person to talk to and Wendy is someone he just likes to hand out with. But he doesn’t have any he can just talk to with about the mysteries of Gravity Falls. That is until one faithful day while some creature was chasing him is when he met William C. Ipher. This is where our story begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. William C. Ipher

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place after Sock Opera. Also I do not own Gravity Falls, I enjoy it because it is awesome! All rights go to their proper owners. This is a fanfic of my own mindscape(lol). Please enjoy!

Dipper really should have waited for Mabel before going after this creature, but he knew that she would be awhile with her friends being over. Now, a cousin of chupacabra that ate eyelashes was chasing him. Yeah. This was a really stupid idea. He had no idea how to fight it because he didn’t have enough time to read his book. He did not like the idea of a creature eating his eyelashes.   
Suddenly a hand grabbed him and pulled him down. He didn’t get a good look at who exactly saved him, just that the person jumped out. He heard the creature growl before it became silent. 

“Kid, it’s safe now,” he said. Dipper peaked over and saw a boy, a year or two older than him, petting the creature. He was actually amazed at this sight. “The trick to get this thing not to attack you is by rubbing its’ neck with an orange.” The boy showed an orange in his other hand. 

“Who…who are you?” Dipper asked. From what he could see of the boy he had blond hair, a gold button down shirt and black pants and shoes. 

“William,” he said turning around. Dipper saw that he had the blond hair over his face and an eye patch. Must be a popular thing in Gravity Falls. “What’s your name?”

“Dipper,” he said. He felt a little odd around this kid, but he felt odd around everyone in this crazy town. “Dipper Pines.”

“Well my full name is William C. Ypher. You can call my Will,” he said smiling. He stopped petting the creature and threw the orange away from them. The creature followed the orange. “Now let’s go before he comes back.”

William grabbed Dipper’s hand and ran off out of the forest. Dipper looked at this new person. He had a wide grin on him, almost amused by everything. It was almost refreshing. Eventually they were out of the woods and close to the Mystery Shack. Mable was leaving the shack ready to look for Dipper. 

“Um, thanks, Will,” Dipper said feeling a little awkward. 

“Don’t mention it,” he said smiling widely. Dipper kind of liked it. It had a charm to it. 

“So, what were you doing in the woods?” The young boy asked a little curious. 

“I live here,” he said. “I’ve been traveling, but I’m back now. So, I guess I will be seeing a lot of you, pine tree.”

“Yeah, totally,” he said nervously. Why exactly was he nervous? William smiled before leaving. Mable ran up to Dipper before hugging him. “Mabel.”

“Who was that cutie?” Mabel asked smiling. “He’s cute, but totally not my type.”

“That’s William. He saved me earlier today,” he said. Dipper saw his sister smiling and that caused him to blush. “Don’t give me that look.”

“A handsome knight in golden armor,” she joked. Dipper pushed her playfully as they went into the Mystery Shack. Gruncle Stan was giving stupid tourist a tour around his scam show. Mabel kept asking questions about William. Dipper answered only a few questions like his full name, which Mabel thought was interesting. Dipper was now done being interrogated by his sister before turning his attention to his book. He wrote down what he saw Will do. He actually looked forward to seeing Will again. Maybe he actually found himself a friend in Gravity Falls. 

William was far enough away from the boy. He transformed back into a triangle form. William was Bill Cypher. He found a way to gain somewhat of a human body. It looked the same as the day he gave that body up to become a demon with the greatest powers in the universe. However now he could get close to the Pines family to destroy that book. But a part of him was interested in Dipper.   
Dipper Pines was an interesting child. He clearly had a good head on his shoulders, still young, but very smart. The boy also managed to defeat him, twice. For him it was interesting. He wanted to watch and observe the boy, but also at the same time destroy and break him. In the end he couldn’t decide what he wanted to do with the boy. Until he decided whether to destroy him or simply observe he would befriend the lad.   
As Bill stretched being happy to return to his normal body, he turned around and saw a familiar face. A demon he made a deal with to get a body in the first place. She was a shape-shifting demon. She often walked among the residence of Gravity Falls as an old man, a little girl, or just anyone she felt like being. Her demon form, though, was what suited her the most. She had long silver hair and wore black outfit most of the time. When she turned into a demon she wanted to keep her human form. Bull enjoyed her company because she enjoyed seeing people in pain as well. 

“Hello my little triangle friend,” she said smiling mischievously. “How are you enjoying the body?”

“I love it,” he said. Demons are not meant to trust one another, especially her. “What are you doing here?”

“Just checking on you,” she said. “By the way, I want that book.” Bill glared at her. She never showed any interest in this book before. Perhaps there was something in it she didn’t want others to see. 

“Why do you need the book?” he asked smirking. 

“Don’t play dumb,” she said. “I’ve been after that book for a long time and now you are getting close to that kid. I need it.”

Bill pretended to think about it. It must be a way to destroy her in there, which would be interesting. “No,” he said. The female demon glared at him. 

“Fine,” she said beginning to vanish. “Let’s have a race to see who gets the book first. It’ll be fun.”  
The demon vanished. Bill hated it when other demons tried to fight against him. He would simply have to gains Dipper’s trust. Or at least trust him enough to get his hands on that book. Until then he would just play nice. 

 

The next day Dipper was looking at the busted laptop. Mabel was with him. He couldn’t believe he trusted Bill Cypher. Luckily for him Mabel forgot all about her crush on Gabe. Now it was Mystery Twin time! They had to either fix the laptop or find a new lead. Either way it was almost like starting from scratch. Maybe his new friend could help him. He seemed fun and smart. He found it strange he had one eye, but he might have lost it in all the different adventures he’s gone on. 

“Dipper, I can fix it with glitter,” Mabel said looking at it. 

“Ah yes,” Soos said. “Glitter fixes everything man.”

Dipper laughed a little bit. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. He went over to open it. William was out there eating an apple. He liked this fruit. The blond smiled at Dipper. 

“Hey, Pine Tree,” William said smiling widely. “What are you up to?”

“Hey,” said Dipper. “Just stuff.” He didn’t want him to know about the laptop. Will peaked inside and saw Mabel picking up the laptop in a frenzy. Dipper must have given her a signal. “So, what are you doing here?”

“I’m bored. Let’s go chase after fairies,” William said smiling wider. Dipper smiled nervously. 

Before he could reply Mabel came up to him. “So you’re William. Didn’t realize you were so cute. Come in and have a taco. They have glitter!”  
Will walked in looking around the shack. It was the same old place as always. He noticed that the step he broke was partially fixed. The twins didn’t suspect a thing. Well, Dipper might. He had to be careful of this little Pine Tree. As he walked to the living room Grunkle Stan was watching TV in his underwear. This was entertaining to him. Stan looked at the kid. He just had this blank expression. He wasn’t entirely sure what to make of the kid in front of him. 

“Nice eye patch,” Stan said. “Who’s this child?”

“This is Will,” Dipper said. “A friend of mine.”

“Interesting. Well, have fun. Don’t break anything.” Stan went back to watching his shows. William smiled, as he was lead to the attic where they slept. Will could easily tell which side belonged to the Shooting Star and Pine Tree. Mabel’s side was the typical preteen girl’s room: boy band posters, pictures of her friends and family, and other little things. He saw the picture of the Pines family, Dipper and sister with their mother and father. 

“So, what’s your game?” Dipper asked. Ah, there was the instinct he enjoyed so much. “Are you trying to get something?”

“No,” Will said. “Honestly, this town is weird. I’ve grown in it my entire life and just now there are others that notice it.” 

“Is that how you lost an eye?” Mabel asked. She had been interested in the eye patch since she first saw him. Stan wore a fake eye patch, but that’s just his thing. 

“Yeah,” William said smiling. He couldn’t remember much of his human days, but he knew that his adventures and being a demon had taken his eye. “I got into some trouble when I was younger and the next thing I knew I didn’t have an eye.” 

“Wow,” Mabel said. “I have a new project!”   
She went off somewhere different. Dipper laughed. “Sisters,” he said. Will laughed a little as well. “So, what do you want to do?”  
William stood offering his hand to the boy. “Let’s go chase some fairies.”


	2. Falling Silently

Yesterday was one of the most days Dipper had had in Gravity Falls in a long time. William took him to chase after fairies, which wasn’t as bad as it sounded. The fairies loved playing tag. Mabel joined them and it was actually a lot of fun. Afterwards they went for ice cream. When they were done eating ice cream Will had to return home. Yesterday was truly a fun day. He didn’t have to worry about some monster, some weird ghosts, or a triangle demon trying to destroy his body. 

Today was different. It was pouring rain outside. Dipper took this time to read through the journal. Mabel was looking through her girl magazines. The rainy days were nice, but it wasn’t exciting like he was used to. Subconscious he wished William were here. His company was nice and they got along great. Guaranteed he was a bit eccentric and somewhat crazy, but that attracted him towards the blond.   
Suddenly a knock on the door came. Dipper went over to answer it. Will was outside with an umbrella that was gold and the handle kind of looked like a cane. The young boy couldn’t help smiling at the other boy. Why was he so excited to spend time with him? He just felt alive and happy when he spent time with Will. They had a lot in common and learned different things from each other. 

“Hey, Will,” said Dipper smiling like an idiot. “Come in before you get soaked.”

“Thanks, Pine Tree,” he said coming in. He put his umbrella away. 

“Will,” Mabel said falling off the chair. She grabbed a pink wrapping paper present that was covered in glitter. “I made you a present.”

Will took it. He inspected the present, shaking it a little. He opened it. Inside was an eye patch with an eye on it. It was a simple black background with a gold eye. “Dipper helped me with deciding on a design.” Dipper blushed a little bit. 

William looked at it a little interested in this present. He hadn’t received a gift from anyone. It was nice looking. “I love it,” he said giving a wide grin. It was a pleasant grin he gave. Somehow it made Dipper like this guy more, despite that he couldn’t really trust him. “I’ll put it on when I get home.”

Mabel smiled happily. It was easy to charm the shooting star. She was easily swayed by sweet words or even a simple nice gesture. Bill had no worries to gain her trust, but it was the little pine tree he was worried about. Dipper, unlike his sister, could tell if people wanted something from him or his sister. So it made it hard to gain his trust. However, he would find a way to gain his one way or another. 

“What are you two up to?” William asked looking around. He saw no sign of the laptop or that journal. Grunkle Stan was in the store part of the Mystery Shack selling umbrellas. 

“Just hanging,” Dipper said. “You want to watch some TV? Though we only get the Gravity Falls channels.” 

“Oh, but the cheesier the shows the better they are,” William said smiling. Dipper smiled a little. They turned on the television. Sure enough, the cheesier the show the better it was. Mabel was playing with Waddles. William played with the pig a little as well. Though the Waddles kind of avoided him, however, Will was persistent. 

Mabel went to talk on the phone with Grenda and Candy to talk about meeting up after the rain. Dipper was left alone with Will, who was making the pig dance. “Um, Will,” the young boy, said a little awkward. “How did you start noticing the strange things in Gravity Falls?” 

Will looked up at him with smile on his face. “When I was young I saw strange things,” he said looking at him directly. It was like his gaze could look into his soul. “No one believed me and I started going out alone. Met some interesting creatures out there, but one took my eye. Yet, I wouldn’t trade my wild life here for a calm relaxing one. When did you notice the weird things?” 

“First time I got here,” Dipper admitted. “My mosquito bites spelled beware. Also I always felt like there was someone watching me. So the next thing I knew I was battling gnomes.”

“I hate gnomes,” William said frowning. He then looked at Dipper and laughed. The young boy joined in with him. “But seriously, I hate gnomes.”

“I’m not a fan of them either, especially when they try to kidnap your sister,” Dipper said. The demon triangle knew about the gnome battle. Mabel seemed to attract the weird boys of Gravity Falls. First it was the gnomes, then Gideon, next was Mermando, and lastly Gabe the puppet freak. However it seemed like Mabel didn’t have the random crush right now, so she could help Dipper and protect him from Bill. That would be troublesome. “Do you have any siblings?” 

“No,” he said. “I’m an only child.” 

“Lucky you,” Dipper said. It was awkward for a while. Will put Waddles down. 

“Anyways, I’m tired of this rain. We need to do something fun.” Will said coming up to Dipper. He was only a few inches away from his face. “Seriously, entertain me or something.”

Dipper wasn’t exactly sure what to do. William could be persistent and he only knew him for a few days. “What do you want me to do? It’s pouring down the rain.”  
Will whined. Stupid meat bags were being impossible. He hoped that this would create the perfect opportunity to show the book. Then he could tell what the boy was thinking. He was considering showing him the book and telling him about the laptop. The demon could feel he was getting closer to the journal. Then Mabel screaming ceased whatever thought he had forming in his head. 

“Candy and Grenda are coming over,” she said running down and then into the kitchen. “Will, you can stay over and you boys can sleep in the secret room.”

Dipper rolled his eyes. “So, what do you say? Want to spend the night?” 

William looked at the little Pine Tree. He gave a smile that practically broke his face. “I would love to have a sleepover. Let me get some things from my house.”  
The teen boy grabbed his umbrella and left. Bill liked Dipper a lot. Being in a teen’s body was ruining him with all the hormones, but he had it under control. However he was not any closer to getting that book. He had to do something that required Dipper to trust him enough to get that book.

Once Bill was far enough from the Pines’ house, he formed a backpack to have extra clothes in. As he began walking back a familiar face was in front of him. The shape-shifting demon herself. Bill put a fake smiled on his face as he walked up towards her. Today was disguised as a human girl with blonde hair. 

“Bill, you don’t want me as an enemy,” she said glaring at him. “You don’t want me to hurt that Pine Tree. I know you plan on destroying the book, but I need that book.” 

“What purpose does that book have for you?” Bill asked frowning. “I mean, it’s not like it has a secret to destroy you?”

“Please, like anything can destroy me,” she said smiling. “I simply need it for my own purposes.”

“You know what the problem is for having me as an enemy is? I know lots of things. That includes knowing what goes on in your little mind. Honestly, you aren’t hard to figure out. I know what’s in the book and I don’t care.” 

The demon gritted her teeth. She knew it was impossible to make Bill do anything without making a deal. “How about a deal?”

“No,” he said beginning to walk away from her. “I need to gain the pine tree’s trust and destroy the entire Pines family. Because once they’re all out of the way everything will become mine.” 

“I wouldn’t be certain about that,” she said. 

“Please, you know I’m the most powerful force here,” Bill said smiling widely. “You are nothing compared to me. Who do you think you can summon? You are nothing more than a pitiful demon.”

The female demon walked away. “This isn’t the end. Also, what do you think is going to happen to your body? Because I can destroy it any time I want.”  
Bill turned and looked at her. She was being serious. “You wouldn’t dare,” he said. She just smiled. 

“No. I wouldn’t do that, unlike you. I’ll give you a warning. Watch your little puppets.” With that she vanished. Bill didn’t know what to think. She threatened to touch his playthings. She threatened to touch the Shooting Star, Question Mark, and his little Pine Tree. However, he couldn’t be worried about her. He had his own agenda. Bill was stuck in his head by time he arrived back at the Mystery Shack. He knocked on the door. With only a minute wait Dipper opened the door. Bill could smell that he just took a shower. Hell, he knew that he took a shower. 

Dipper wasn’t exactly sure why he felt attracted to Bill in the sense that he had to be clean when he arrived. But he felt attracted to him. He never thought he would be attracted to a guy before. Pretty much his entire summer was spent falling Wendy around and hoping he had some chance with her. But with Bill it was somewhat different. Maybe he didn’t find him attractive as he thinks he found himself a friend.   
“Hey,” Dipper said. “Ready for some fun?” He was nervous. But he was always nervous around strangers in Gravity Falls. You never knew whom you could trust. 

“Oh, I’m ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! It has been fun to write. I also hope that the characters are right as well. Anyways, thank for reading and everything. Also, thank you for being awesome!


	3. I Hate Robots

The sleepover with Bill was fun. They talked about interesting subjects like girls, books, and even some strange things in Gravity Falls. It was a fun evening, despite every five minutes they heard the three girls scream and/or giggle over something. Bill at one point called Grenda a monster. Dipper laughed a little. It was fun with just the two of them together. 

The next day Bill hung out with the twins at the Mystery Shack. Grunkle Stan let him be with him as long as the boy worked. Bill had no trouble with that. He said that labor was fun. If that didn’t get Dipper’s new friend on the old guy’s side then nothing would. Bill left mid afternoon. Dipper had fun with him. Though Bill could be a little too harsh when it came to joking. Despite all this he enjoyed his company. Dipper smiled. He then heard Mabel get stuck in the screen door. The words about dedicating her will to Waddles somewhat disturbed him. He rolled his eyes as Soos helped her get free. 

Soos left. Maybe wondered out loud what he did when he wasn’t at work. Needless to say he didn’t ever think that. Soos was many mysteries and he did not want to know any of them. He was good friend. He was also a great handy man, but nothing else was known about the man-child. 

The next day Dipper was working in the Shack. Bill was with him talking about a horror movie he watched last night. They were both laughing when they saw a woman running out of the store. Dipper and Bill shared a look before going up to the guy. 

Soos was hiding in the shirt rack. Dipper approached him first. “Soos, what was that all about?” Dipper asked. 

“Yeah, that woman ran faster than anything else I’ve seen,” Bill said laughing a little. Dipper shot him a look. The blond backed away. 

“I…I think I was flirting,” he said almost breaking down a little. “But I’m not sure.” 

Bill was about to say something when a certain Shooting Star came out of her hiding place. “Did someone say flirting?” 

“Well, I sorta told my grandma I’d get a date by the end of the week, but I’ve never actually been on a date before,” he said. He looked down. “You belong on my out of order sign.” Soos said sighing.  
Bill actually felt a little guilty for the guy. He could tell his friends wanted to help him out. “Hey, we can help you,” he said smiling. 

Mabel nodded in agreement. “Finally! My prayers for a chance of matchmaking this summer have been answered! With the three of us together we can do anything.”

Bill smiled. He liked Shooting Star’s energy. “Soos, a little advice for you,” Stan Pines began. Bill just glared at him. Gosh he hadn’t been this close to the guy in years. Not since that incident. “Either get rich or lie about being rich. Outside of that I don’t like your chances.” 

“Don’t listen to Stan dude,” the red haired girl said. He wasn’t exactly how to feel about her. “You’re a sweet guy with a steady job and pick up truck.” 

Stan and Bill looked at her. “Would you date him?” Stan said. Bill knew that’s what he was thinking. It kind of irritated him that they were thinking the same thing. For so many years they spent at each other’s throats. 

Wendy avoided eye contact right away by pretending to see something interesting. Bill came up to Soos. “Don’t worry my big friend,” Bill said. 

“You’ve helped us, and we’ll help you.” Dipper said smiling. Bill smiled at him.

“Exactly,” Mabel said. “We will go to a place where romance lives and fashion styles die. The mall!”

They were soon at the mall. Mabel began talking to Soos. Bill looked at the place. He saw two men in suits walking on the second level. He would have to keep a closer eye on them. He snapped back to normal when he heard Mabel insult Dipper’s flirting ability. Bill laughed. Now began to failure that was Soos’s flirting. Dipper and Bill were pretty much making sure the two didn’t destroy everything. However, Bill might need to be watched more closely. He kept sneaking off. It was weird, but he would return at the end of the failure. 

Eventually they had to take a break. Dipper and Bill were sitting beside each other, Soos in the middle being all depressed, and Mabel buying something from a machine. Soos looked particularly sad. “Don’t worry Soos, we’ll find you the right girl. We just have to stick with it,” Mabel said flinging a sticky hand at him. 

“I’m sure there is someone that wants to date a man child like you,” Bill said. Dipper just nodded his head. “What I meant to say was…” 

“Oh no,” he said. “Cousin Reggie. He can’t see me like this. I gotta hide.” With that he ran into the video game store. The three chased after him. He wouldn’t want anything to happen to their friend. Bill could care less, but if it meant getting close to Pine Tree, then he would act caring. 

They came into the store expecting a crying Soos, but instead saw him talking about a game her found. Dipper smiled as he came up to his friend. “Well, I guess you are better at games then at flirting.” Dipper said. 

“Anything to get you out there,” Bill and Mabel said at the same time. “Jinx.” Mabel said. 

“I’m not sure you want that game,” the cashier lady said. “It’s been returned back here like three times and has a note on there that says destroy at all cost. 

They saw Soos trying to talk with a stand-up girl. Suddenly she fell down and he freaks out saying he killed her. “We’ll take our chances,” Bill said. The twins nodded. Reluctantly the woman sold them the game. Soos went home. Bill left as well. He wanted to get out of this form, though he has grown a little fond of it. Tomorrow he would learn how the dating simulation went. This was certainly interesting. The Shooting Star and Pine Tree seemed to found themselves all sorts of fun adventures. 

 

Bill decided to go to the mall. He knew Dipper and Mabel would be going out with him to find a date. When he arrived he saw women running out of the bathroom. He saw his little Pine Tree dealing with mall cops. Bill saw Soos freaking out. He raised an eyebrow. But he had to help Dipper deal with Mabel. Surely it wouldn’t end up destroying them. 

By the time they were done getting Mabel out of trouble they saw Soos talking with a girl. “We must observe,” Bill said. She was laughing at what he said and seemed to really like him. It then appeared that they made a date. The three ran up to Soos once she left. 

Mabel tackled Soos, punching his head playfully. She was so excited. 

“We saw the whole thing, Soos,” Dipper said smiling brightly. “That was amazing.”

“Yeah,” Bill said kneeling down. “You actually talked to a real girl and got a date.”

“I did?” Soos asked. 

“This is the best day of my life,” Mabel said jumping around everywhere. Bill just watched the Shooting Star pushing everything like this was the biggest news since thee creation of earth. 

“You were in the zone, made eye contact. It was like you had done this a million times before.” Dipper said. Mabel knocked down a fake tree. Bill just stared at her awkwardly. “You see? That game really worked.”

 

“You don’t need it anymore,” Mabel said. 

“You can throw it in the garbage,” Bill said. The sooner it was gone, the better. 

“Throw it away?” Soos asked standing up. He seemed very conflicted over this date. “But I like Giffany. She’s good to me. She’s predictable.” 

“Soos, can a computer game go to Reggie’s engagement party with you?” Dipper asked being serious.  
Soos didn’t say anything. But he knew what he had to do. “I’ll have to talk it over with Giffany.” With that he left.  
Bill looked at the twins. “So, are we going to help this guy? He’s really going on a date, right?”  
Dipper and Mabel nodded. “This will be the most dangerous adventure of our life,” Dipper said. “Helping Soos with his date.”

 

It time for the date. Mabel wore a referee sweater and a hate with a heart on it. She was passing in front of Soos. Bill and Dipper were rubbing his shoulders like he was getting ready for a fight. Dipper gave him some water. 

“You can do this, Soos,” Mabel said pacing in front of him. “Just remember what your love crew taught you. How does she look?”

“Nice,” he replied. 

“What are her stories?” Bill asked. 

“Interesting.” 

“And who’s going to pay for dinner?” Mabel asked. 

“Soos is,” he yelled. 

“Now… Date,” Dipper said blowing a blow horn. Soos stood up and ran towards Hoo-Ha Owl’s. Mabel smiled in her progress. “They grow up so fast,” she said looking over to Bill and Dipper. 

“Let’s go watch a train wreck now,” Bill said smiling at the twins. They went into Hoo-Ha Owl’s. They saw Soos talking with Melody. It seemed like things were going well. She laughed when he told a joke. Bill thought that he wasn’t such a man-child. Well, he still was, just competent enough to get a date. 

Suddenly Soos spit out his drink like he had seen a monster. He apologized to Melody before running over to where the three of them were sitting. “Soos, what are you doing out there?” Mabel asked. 

“I got a big problem guys,” he began. “I’m being stalked by Giffany.” 

“Giffany?” All three asked. It was kind of hard to believe that a computer-dating program would stalk a grown man.  
“Or maybe it was pronounced Jiffany? I wasn’t really sure.”

“Soos, get a grip on yourself,” Dipper said, trying to be the voice of reason. “Giffany can’t stalk you because she’s not real.”  
Suddenly the lights turned dark. The four of them looked up to the screens. Mabel let out an “uh-oh.” Dipper had some flashbacks to when he brought a video game to life. “Take it from someone who brought an arcade game to life, this is not going to end well.”

“I’m pretty sure she’s just stuck on a TV screen,” Bill said. 

They saw Giffany travel through the screens of multiple video games. Then it finally ended at the stage where the animatronics were. Soos ran over to Melody. He tried talking with her that something was wrong. “But the floor show is about to start,” she said. Soos panicked. This was not going to be pretty. The music started. As the owl began speaking, a spark went through it to make it shut down. Then the little beaver girl began moving on her own. “Hoo-Ha Owl is dead,” she said. “This next song goes out to my forever boyfriend, Soos.” She said. 

Melody looked at the man in confusion. Soos told her there was no time to explain and that they had to leave. The three of them began running towards the doors. “The only way out is through my arms,” she said. “After them.” The animatronics came to life. Children and parents began to escape the kid’s restaurant. 

They were almost to the end. Somehow Bill got out of Hoo-Ha Owl’s. “Bill,” Dipper called out of the gates fell down. Bill couldn’t get in with this human form. Bill ran to the back entrance. Outside was Stanford Pines fighting a badger. Oh how he would enjoy watching the old guy bite the dust, but he had a certain little Pine Tree to save. He came inside. 

Robots were fighting the Pines twins and Melody. Melody hit a robot over the head with a chair. Then two rat robots came and captured her. Bill stayed back to see how this would turn out. He saw that all three of them were captured. It was now just Soos and Giffany. Bill wondered how this would play out. They were talking with each other. She was saying something about him joining her in the virtual world forever. She was filling his head with self-doubt and the fact that Melody wouldn’t take him back. Still, despite knowing all that he knew his resolve. Giffany tried getting to him. He kept throwing stuff at her. He came to the pizza oven and took out the game. 

Bill heard Soos talk. “I say, game over, Giffany.” At that moment he threw the disc into a pizza oven. The flames started to destroy the disk, along with Giffany. The robots fell, releasing them into the ball pit. Bill ran over to check on the three of them. But he slowed down. He was curious when he felt such concern over the boy and anyone associated with him. He picked up his steps as he came to the ball pit. 

Melody got out of the ball pit to talk to Soos. Bill checked on Dipper and Mabel. “You hurt, Pine Tree?” he asked. Dipper smiled at him. 

“Yeah, fine,” he said. Bill gave him a large toothy grin. 

“Guys, Soos is talking,” Mabel said. They turned their attention to their friend. 

“I’m sorry for all this,” Soos said. “I honestly remember this place being a lot more fun as a kid.” 

“Believe it or not I’ve been on worse dates,” Melody said. 

“Really?” he asked. Maybe he wasn’t a failure as a man. 

“Never date a magician,” Melody said. It clearly was an awful date. 

“Ew. Why would I?” he asked, cringing at the thought of going on a date with one. Melody laughed while playfully hitting him. “Oh, hey, you wouldn’t maybe be interested in coming to my cousin’s engagement party in a week? I promise there will be zero robot badgers.”

She laughed. “Yeah, I’ll still be in town then.”

“Still in town?” Soos was looking sad now. 

“I’m going back home to Portland in a few weeks,” she said equally as sad. “But we can video chat. If that’s okay with you?” 

“A relationship with a girl that I can only see through my computer?” Soos asked himself. But they all knew what his answer was. “Sounds perfect.”

“Spirit of love, we did it,” Mabel said. 

“And with no one dying,” Bill said. Dipper was about to say something when Soos’ grandmother came out from the ball pit. 

“Yes, yes,” she said with a smile on her face. “I am so happy.”

“Have you been following us all day?” Bill asked. How did he not see her? He clearly had to keep an eye out on more people. 

“Soos’ life is my soap opera,” she replied still smiling. 

“And wit this, I leave you,” Bill said stepping out of the ball pit. “I’ll see you around, Dipper. Let’s not have crazy robot girlfriend’s kill us.” Dipper laughed. Bill didn’t like being around these kids. He was starting to act human and over protective. Dipper was an interesting case. He found him interesting, but at the same time he was a threat. He came to the woods. Here he was at peace. 

The world turned to gray. He turned back into his triangle form. He was happy to be back in this form. Bill was about to go back in the mindscape, when a familiar face showed up.  
The female demon was in her normal form. “Lily,” he said. “Find a way to get revenge on me? I bet you haven’t.”

She smiled. “Yes,” she said. “And unlike you he can do things in the real world. I can’t wait until you meet him. See you soon.”  
She left this world. Bill wondered who it could be. But he could easily found out for himself. He did have eyes everywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not posting the past two weeks. I have been busy and lazy lol. I just want you to know that this fanfic will NOT be forgotten. I love this fanfic so much and I have so many other ideas for other Billdip fanfics. Thank you for dealing with me and for being awesome!!


	4. Starry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YES! We meet him at long last! Also, no excuses. I'm seriously the laziest person when it comes to posting stuff. Sorry my friends. Thank you for dealing with me and for being awesome!

The next day Dipper didn’t have any work. He decided to try fixing the laptop. Mabel was knitting a sweater for William and Melody. Lately she has been inspired to make all sorts of fun crafts. Dipper smiled at his sister. She was happy to do all this. Especially after all that’s happened. First the zombies, then Bill taking over his body, and finally crazy ex dating simulation. It was nice just to try and figure out this laptop. He began picking the pieces up. Most of it was broken. But then something was safe. “A backup.” He said excitedly. 

Dipper took out the backlight to help show hidden messages. From what was the cover of the laptop there was a message. It showed where a new laptop could be found with the information. He saw the message that the writer wrote. 

I fear that this will be destroyed and everything I know will go with it. In order to truly protect this valuable information I have hidden another laptop. I simply must follow the map… 

“Mabel,” Dipper said running up to his sister. “Mabel, there is a backup. The writer left a map to the backup. He feared that Bill would find him. Do you know what this means?” 

“That means you’re going to go insane again?” Mabel asked smiling. Dipper just rolled his eyes. “I’m joking, bro-bro. So this really means we’re going on a treasure hunt?” 

“Yes it does,” he said smiling. They had yet to go on a treasure hunt, or something like it. “So bring your pirate sweater.”

“At last! I knew I didn’t pack it for nothing. Are we inviting Will?” 

Dipper looked down. “I’m not sure…” He didn’t know if he could trust William yet with what he knew. He knew that he knew about the secrets of Gravity Falls. But could he trust him with the knowledge of the book? “Should we tell Will about the book?” Dipper asked his twin. 

Mabel thought about for a little bit. “Well, I think we can trust him,” she said. “I mean, he’s cute and has a great laugh. He’s also smart and is your friend. I say we tell him. Then we can go on a treasure hunt.”

Dipper smiled. Mabel was right. He would never meet another person like William. He listened to what he said, didn’t think he was crazy, and liked all the weird things in life. The male twin decided to tell him. This could turn into something great. Maybe William could help in the next time he decides to make a deal with a demonic triangle. 

It was about mid afternoon when Dipper left the Mystery Shack. He was going to try searching for William. He didn’t know where he lived or if anyone knew him. But he was going to find him. He decided to search in the first place he met him. He came out to the woods. Everything seemed eerily quiet. He still walked on. The woods had something different about it. It wasn’t normal. For a moment he thought someone was about to attack him when the blond haired boy appeared in front of him.

“Hey there, Pine Tree,” he said smiling. Dipper felt a sense of relief. But at the same time felt odd. “What are you doing in here?”

“Looking for you, actually,” he said taking a deep breath. He was finally going to tell him. This was the scariest moment of his life. He had no problem telling Mabel, Soos, or Wendy. But there was something about Will that scared him. It was the same feeling he got when he kept it secret from Grunkle Stan. 

“What’s a matter?” he asked. Dipper realized that he was zoning out. 

“Well…” He said looking down. “When I first got here my Grunkle Stan made me go out into the woods to hang up signs…” 

“Where is this going?” Will asked. He was listening intensely. 

“I’m getting to it,” he said. “While I was out there I found something. It was a journal all about the mysteries of Gravity Falls.” Dipper took it out and William’s eyes grew big. “It’s only the third book, but it has so much in here.”

“Can I look at it?” William asked. Dipper hesitantly handed him the book. He began looking through the pages. 

“About a week ago I found a laptop that had more secrets and the author’s identity,” he said smiling. This felt so great to talk about this with him. “But someone destroyed it.”

“Such a shame,” William said smiling. 

“There was a map,” he said. William looked at him with surprise. “I was wanting you to come with me.”

“Sounds fun,” he said. He looked down at the book. “Mind if I keep this? There are some interesting things in this book.”

“I don’t think so,” Dipper said. “I don’t really trust anyone with the book.”

William was about to say something when he attacked himself. What? The book fell down. Dipper picked it up. He was a little scared that there is two of his friend. It brought back memories of Wendy and that shape shifter. No. He couldn’t have escaped. They froze him. One of the Wills kicked the other one down. He looked over to Dipper. 

“You were so easily tricked,” he said. Dipper backed away, gripping the book close to his chest. “Don’t worry, it’s me.”

“What is Soos’ girlfriend’s name?” 

William looked at him like he was crazy. Dipper was about to punch him when he laughed. “It’s Melody,” he said. “Boy, you should have seen your face. It was great.”

“Shut up,” Dipper said. Suddenly the other Will grabbed the real one. Dipper was scared to think about what could happen. 

“Hello, Pine Tree,” the other Will said, but instead of a man’s voice, it was a woman’s voice. “You know I was so close to getting that book. However, Willy here had to interrupt. But, you can save his life. All I need is that journal.”

“No,” Dipper said. “Why would I hand you the book? You could destroy the book.”

“He has a point,” William said. The other Will responded by hurting him a little. “This is funny.”

“Like I would destroy the book,” she said glaring at Dipper. “I need the book. Dipper, do you honestly trust this boy? He just showed up out of nowhere.”

Dipper looked at the book. “Why do you need it?” 

The fake Bill transformed into a woman. “To bring someone back.”

“Pine Tree, she’s really hurting me now,” William said. He knew that Dipper would never betray him and give her the book. He could never truly trust someone with the book. As long as he kept up the guise of William, the demonic triangle will get that book. 

“I am not giving you the book,” Dipper said in all seriousness. “You pretended to be my friend and I can not forgive that.”

“Fine,” she said pushing the human Bill to the ground. The woman transformed into a Mabel. The clone of Mabel attacked him, trying to steal the book. “You wouldn’t hurt me, would you Dipper?” She asked in her voice. He was not going to fall for that. She was some sort of creature. 

Dipper punched her and she fell to the ground. She then transformed into Wendy now. Seriously, there was something wrong with her. She punched Dipper in the gut. He fell to the ground. This was like the daydream he had. She reached down for the book when William punched her. 

“Take that, bitch,” he said. He went over to Dipper. “You okay, Dipper?” 

“Yeah…” The boy managed to say. William helped him up. “You’re crazy.” William only smiled. 

The woman screamed and William instinctively came in front of him. “You are something else,” she said. She could battle Bill right now. He was stronger than her in many ways, plus she didn’t want to risk scaring away Dipper. She needed him. “I’ll leave for now, but mark my words, Dipper Pines, a time will come when you will need me. Just remember who to trust.”

The woman left them. William smiled at Dipper. “So, what did you tell her?” He asked leaning against the tree. Now that Dipper had some practice. Taking a deep breath he began explaining everything to him. William listened to every word he said. Despite being in his human form, Bill couldn’t help thinking that he liked how Dipper’s eyes shined brightly. They often did light up when he spoke about the weirdness of Gravity Falls. He found it charming. 

At the end Dipper asked if he would help him find the other laptop. Bill now had the book in his hands, but he couldn’t take it just yet. He couldn’t just leave his little Pine Tree alone just yet. “Yeah. I would love to search with you. Let’s start first thing tomorrow. See you at ye old Mystery Shack.”

Dipper smiled. He couldn’t believe he was so scared about telling him. William really understood him. He actually found a friend. He found someone who didn’t think he was insane. “Sounds great! I can’t wait to see you.” Dipper froze. He blushed a little. William just laughed as he gave him back his book. 

“Can’t wait to see you either,” he said. Somehow the laugh made Dipper feel better. It all made him feel like a giant weight lifted off of his shoulders. He couldn’t explain this feeling at all. It’s the first time he felt something like this since Wendy. Wendy. The girl he was been so head over heals with since the beginning of this summer. “See you tomorrow. Don’t let any demons trick you into giving up the book.” William gave him the book as he left. 

Dipper began walking out of the woods. He was happy that he told William. It felt like such a huge load off his back. He stopped when he kept thinking over all the enemies he has faced. Would William be facing the same things with him? He shook his dead trying to get rid of these thoughts. Dipper came back to the Mystery Shack. Mabel was steam pressing her pirate sweater.   
The sweater had a pirate on a ship heading towards an island. On the back was a little fake trail going towards an X. While they were packing for their trip to Gravity Falls she tried to find every way to bring this sweater along. He remembered her saying you never know when he might go on a treasure hunt. Now they kind of wore going on a treasure hunt. Maybe once they find the replacement laptop they could find out so much more.   
Dipper smiled as he settled down for a peaceful rest of the day. Although, he doubted as Grunkle Stan had them come down to work. He sighed as he went straight to work. He was excited about tomorrow. It would be truly an epic and fun adventure. 

 

The woman stood in front of a mirror. It was old and had some dust covering it. It looked like one of those Victorian mirrors that women loved. This one was not a mirror to love. It was a prison. So many years she spent trying to escape, but at a price. Now someone she cared for deeply was stuck on the other side. 

“Lily?” asked the voice on the other side. The woman opened her eyes wide. It had been years since that voice was heard. “Is that you?”

“Yes, master,” she said. “I thought I wouldn’t be able to see you until I received that spell. Are your powers returned?”

“No,” he said. His voice a bit higher pitched than a man, but much deeper than Bill’s voice. “I still can not escape this cursed mirror.”

“Bill is trying to gain the trust of a Dipper Pines,” she said. 

“Pines? Why would Bill be trying to gain the trust of a Pines?” the voice asked. 

“Stanford Pines has a great niece and nephew,” she said seriously. “Their names are Dipper and Mabel Pines. Since their arrival they have found the third journal, which has the spell I need.”

“Interesting combinations,” the voice said. “What are the twins like? Have they met Bill before?” 

“Yes,” she said. “Dipper is smart, awkward, and powerful. He brought himself and two other people into the dreamscape just to fight Bill. He was the one that found the journal. Mabel is innocent, sweet, and also powerful. She is the only one Dipper truly trusts. She has a knack for magical objects and connecting to the magical creatures.”

“Interesting,” the voice said appearing in the mirror. The man was a star with different colors. “Lily, I want you to keep an eye on the Pines family. Stanford is still alive and that’s a big enough threat, but now we have a new set of twins. Try to gain their trust. Transform into the person you used to seduce Stanley all those years ago.”

“Yes, master,” she said bowing. The star began to fade. Now she could no longer hear his voice. She would follow his orders. All she had to everything in her power to gain that trust. The Pines family was and interesting batch. Most of the family didn’t even realize the power that they had. But it seemed like the twins were the ones that saw the strangeness of the world. They opened their minds and trusted only each other. Now Lily had to deal with new set of twins. Twins are always so troublesome to kill.


	5. We Are Pirates, In a Way

The next day Dipper woke up bright and early. He was ready for this. He was ready to find out about the secrets of this strange little town. Mabel was dressed in her treasure hunting swearing with a blue skirt. She also had a headband that was blue with a ship on it. The Mystery Twins were ready to go exploring. Now all that they required was a certain boy named William C. Ipher. 

The twins didn’t have to wait long until the blond showed up. He had a backpack on. Dipper smiled at him. He was happy his friend didn’t let him down. Mabel hugged William. Her response to his confused looks, “because we are pirates!” Dipper only rolled his eyes. William laughed. He enjoyed this girl. She was funny. 

In reality they were kind of like pirates. They were searching for something that didn’t belong to them and then taking it as their own. Though Dipper might argue it was all for a good cause. Finding out the secrets of a little town was a good cause, wasn’t it? Yeah. It was a good cause. Maybe in that other laptop there was more information on how to defeat Bill or find out something completely different. Either way it would be well worth the risk. 

Dipper had tapped together the pieces of the broken laptop so he could cohesively read where to find the new one. Thought it wasn’t the prettiest map to look at the boy could easily read the directions. They began on their journey. Bill was eager to find out what the writer of the third book had done. He seriously didn’t give the writer enough credit. Even after he tricked him. 

They started in the middle of town. The writer had it started in the middle of town. They began following each direction the writer had written down. They soon found themselves in the forest. William seemed to be familiar with the place. Dipper watched him look for symbols that the directions mentioned. It was amazing to see him work. 

“You know you’ve kind of been staring at Will,” Mabel said while William was checking the directions. Dipper blushed a little. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he said. Maybe he was staring at Will. That wouldn’t be the first time. Lately he’s been getting all sorts of feelings towards him. The feelings he had towards Wendy were kind of a long forgotten thing. Now he just thought about Bill. 

“Please,” Mabel sat bumping his side. Dipper looked at her. “You can’t keep things from me, bro bro. I know you like him.” She whispered that last part. Dipper covered her mouth with his hand. 

“Can we talk about when he isn’t here?” he asked. Mabel nodded. She could care less about who her brother liked, but she was glad it was William. They kind of clicked. They were even cute together. She even had a cute combination of their name together, Willdip. It didn’t have that great of a tune to it. 

Bill smiled. He was charming Dipper, but it was strange; he was also being charmed by the little Pine Tree. However now is not the time to think about how cute Dipper’s blush is. Great. Now he was thinking about that. Nope. He was demonic triangle and Dipper was the enemy. He had to stay focused. Find the laptop, destroy it, and then find a away to stop the Pines family. 

“This way,” William said. He found the way to the place. Finally he can find that second laptop. They came to an old looking cabin. Dipper opened the door. The place was covered in dust. Dipper took out a flashlight. It looked like just a normal cabin. Mabel was beginning to think this was a waste of time. “I would be too certain about that.” William said flicking on the light switch. Suddenly the place began to expand. Stairs led to the bottom of the basement area. 

“Wow,” Mabel said. “It’s like you read my mind.”

William smiled. He did read her mind, but that was his little secret. “Well, what are we waiting for? Shall we go down there?” he asked. Dipper smiled. They began to walk down the stair. The stairs had lights built into them. Dipper held onto Williams arm. It was completely dark at the bottom of the stairs. Dipper pulled out the flashlight again. The place looked close to the location in the tree. Only this time there wasn’t a secret doorway to a killer shape shifter. That would not be fun. 

“Let’s find the laptop and get out of here,” Dipper said taking lead. Bill wasn’t too focused on finding the second laptop. He was more focused on finding a way to destroy it without giving away too much. Mabel was looking through everything. Pressing random buttons, none of which were doing anything. Suddenly she pressed one and it turned out a big computer screen. Bill growled. This was not good. 

On the screen it said the give a password. “Alright,” Mabel said writing in what she thought was the password. She typed in Gravity Falls. It accepted that code. Dipper and William’s jaws dropped. The place began to light up. Then a secret compartment opened up. Dipper ran over to it. 

“Mabel,” he said turning around holding an old looking laptop. “You are the best sister ever.”

“Glad you see it my way,” she said smiling. Bill had to do something quick or he might have to blow his cover. Mabel went over to Dipper. “And this time I will help you. Nothing is going to stop us.” Dipper smiled at his sister. Maybe they can figure out the author this time. Bill hadn’t been causing trouble lately. This time he won’t be making any deals with him. 

“Self destruct in five minutes,” a female voice said. Bill had found a red button to press. Seriously, meat bags were so useless. However it would make for a perfect way to destroy the laptop. 

“Come one,” William said grabbing both of the arms of the twins. Dipper held onto the laptop tightly. As the three of them were coming to the stairs, they vanished. “No…” William said. He was horrified now. Yes he would be just fine. This body would be destroyed, but at the same time he was more concerned with the safety of the Pines twins. As much as he hated to admit it he really liked these kids. 

“No, no, no, no, no,” Dipper repeated. He couldn’t do this. Not that he had the laptop. Now him and his friends were going to get blown up. “I’m so sorry, Mabel. I’m sorry, Will.”

“Hey,” Mabel said bringing him in a hug. “If we had to die then it might as well be in an explosion. Better than being killed by a demon triangle or gnomes. I’m just happy that my favorite brother is with me.”

Dipper smiled sadly. Mabel was the best sister he could ever wish for. He hated himself for pulling his sister into this mess. He was just the worse. This stupid obsession got them into this mess. Dipper looked to his vest. He took out the journal. Maybe his stupid obsession can get them out. 

“Guys, I might have a way out of here. Think of the Mystery Shack,” Dipper said flipping to a page he had read a hundred times. 

Since he discovered the backlight could give him more to the story, he found a full page of random spells the author found out about. This one spell could transport the user to any place they thought of. Dipper began chanting words that he was hoping he was saying right. Bill knew this spell. He taught it to the author at one point, when he was trying to be friendly. But he was a little upset that he wrote it down. However, he decided to chant along with Dipper. 

Dipper smiled at William. He was happy that his new friend was helping them. William spoke the strange words with such ease that it was almost scary. Mabel noticed that a blue light surrounding them. At first she thought it was Bill, but it was just them beginning to transport. A blue light engulfed the three people. Mabel closed her eyes. 

She opened them. They were a few feet away from the cabin. William took the hands of Dipper and Mabel and took off running. Suddenly they were pushed forward from the explosion. They fell to the ground. Dipper looked behind him to see the place completely engulfed in flames. At least this time he had the laptop all in one piece. He then saw he didn’t have the laptop. Oh no! Dipper thought. He couldn’t believe he didn’t even bring the laptop with him. This is just the worst. He put the two people he cared about in harms way for nothing. 

“Dipper,” said William. The twelve year old turned to see William holding the laptop. “I got it.” 

“William, you are amazing,” he said smiling. 

William stood up, but cringed in pain. He dropped the laptop. It broke into many different pieces. Dipper felt like his heart sank. It was just unbelievable. Before Dipper could yell, he saw William was hurt. “Are you okay man?” Dipper asked 

“Yeah,” he said. Gosh the things he did to cover his trail. Cutting himself just to gain his trust. “I’m sorry. Really, I didn’t mean to break it.” 

“It’s fine,” Dipper said helping William. “Let’s just get back to the shack and fix you up. Mabel, can you get the pieces?”

“Sure thing,” she said getting the pieces. The trio made it back to the Mystery Shack. Mabel put the laptop in their room. Dipper put bandages around the bleeding leg. The twin soon came down besides the two. “Well today was awesome.” She said smiling. Not much got the Shooting Star down. Dipper smiled. “But I’m glad it’s over. Hey, Will, you want to stay over with us tonight?” 

William gasped a little. He didn’t think Mabel would ask him. But then again he never thought that Dipper would ask him over either. After today he just wanted to return to his triangle form, but maybe he could suffer a little long just to make the Pines twins happy. Plus it would also mean spending more time with Dipper. That idea didn’t sound bad at all. 

“I would love too,” he said smiling. “But wouldn’t your Grunkle Stan mind?” 

“Nah,” she said flinging her hand down. “Grunkle Stan can’t say no to me. I am his favorite great niece.”

“You’re also his only great niece,” Dipper said smiling. Mabel pushed him playfully. Waddles came over to them. “Don’t worry, you don’t have to sleep with the pig.”

“But I can sleep with you?” William asked. Dipper blushed. Gosh that blush is adorable. Bill thought. “I’m kidding. Just give me a cot. It’ll be fun. Maybe I’ll tell you all sorts of stories from my childhood.”

“I would love that,” Mabel said jumping. “Also, are you single? If so I can’t wait to match make you.”

“Don’t answer that,” Dipper warned him. “It would only end in disaster. Just keep your silence.”

“I am single,” William said. He knew what the Shooting Star was thinking. She wants to set the two of them up. He would like to see that. Bill would allow this because he wanted to see what he is feeling towards this boy. Just some experiment he wanted to try. “Anyways, let’s get some food. I’m starving.”

They laughed. Mabel somehow convinced Grunkle Stan to let William stay over and to order pizza. Stan never had the heart to say anything bad to Mabel. Neither would Dipper. It was just like they cared so much for her that it made them happy to see that braces filled smile. 

After dinner Dipper pulled out the cot for William to sleep in. The young boy fit in comfortably into the temporary bed. “Tomorrow we’ll start again. I learned that the hard way. We just have to keep moving.” Dipper said. “Good night, Mabel. Good night, Will.”

“Good night everyone. Good night my favorite pig.” Mabel said snuggling beside Waddles. 

“Night,” William said. He almost felt bad that he destroyed the laptop and tried killing Dipper. But he just couldn’t risk Dipper finding out who the author was. He couldn’t risk the boy finding out about his plans. In the end he did what he did for reasons. However, now he felt like these meat bags were becoming something like friends. Something he never experienced as a human or as a demon. 

But now he was spending time with Pine Tree and all his little friends. His hate for Stan Pines was still strong, but at the same time he could not hate Dipper or Mabel. This is not good. Bill thought closing his eyes. He was beginning to feel something for these meat bags, yet he liked these feelings.


	6. The Blind Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well pretty much we meet TootToot and some more stuff happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is a longer chapter and it'll help set up for the rest of the story. Also this is the last time I will actively write a chapter involving the actual episodes because it's time to get on with the rest of the story. I have SO MUCH PLANNED IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY! And hopefully it'll be epic. Thank you guys for everything. You are just amazing and I can not say that enough. Thanks for all the support, comments, and kudos. Keep being awesome!

Dipper and William were staring at all the clue the twelve-year-old boy had gathered over the summer. It had passed a day since they found the second laptop, which was no in the trash. They still had the original one, which was still useable. William had healed completely, which was good. Now it was time to see where all the glues led up to. Dipper put up a picture of a blackout face and drew a blue circle around it. 

“Alright, author,” Dipper said backing away. William looked at it with him. It was interesting to see the boy work. “Who are you?” He whispered breaking a pen. He coughed as ink came from his mouth. He wiped his mouth. “Not again…” Dipper threw the pen into a box labeled Thinking Pens. A few had been broken. 

“Hey, bro-bro. Willie,” Mabel said jumping on the bed. William looked at her. She had a bottle in her hands. “Look what I got?” 

“Yes,” William said smiling. “A filthy green bottle. Now we have it all.” That was really sarcastic. Mabel just rolled her eyes. 

“It’s a bottle message from Mermando,” Mabel said. “Remember? He was part fish and part shirtless guy.” She gasped with excitement. “What if he wants to get back together?”

“I wouldn’t want you to get your hopes up, Mabel,” Dipper said looking worried. He had seen his sister go through multiple summer romances. He really did not like Mermando. 

“I didn’t care for the guy,” William said leaning against the nightstand. 

Dipper was about to say something when Mabel spoke. “Too late! My hopes are way, way up.” She opened the bottle. She took out the message. She began reading the message. “Dear Mabel, so far so good, it is with a heavy heart, so far so good, that I must inform you I’m getting married?”

“And there it is,” Dipper and William said in unison. 

Mabel kept reading. “In order to prevent an under sea civil war an arranged wedding to the queen of the manatees! And she’s so beautiful. This can’t be happening!” Tears began to well up in her eyes. 

“Oh Mabel,” Dipper said. “You’ll get over him eventually. 

“You don’t understand, Dipper,” she said grabbing a book. She opened it up. “On my first day here I made this page for summer romances and look at my luck. Turned out to be gnomes, child psycho, made out with his own hands, and now…” She put the picture of Mermando with his future bride. She grabbed a red pen. “I wish I could just forget about them forever.” 

William thought he could go into her mind and change a few things around, but that probably wouldn’t be a wise choice. “Hey, if it’s any consolation Dipper’s summer quest hasn’t been a huge success either.” William said. 

Dipper nodded. “I’m still trying to find the author of this journal,” he said. “And with two laptops smashed I lost any leads for finding him.” 

William was trying hard not to smile. Mabel suddenly got up. “Wait a minute…” Mabel said using her bottle to look at the broke laptop. “Dipper, William, look.” She said giving her brother the bottle. 

“Through your bottle?” Dipper asked. 

“Just do it,” Mabel ordered. 

Dipper looked through the bottle for a second. He then saw something. William swore he heard dramatic music for a second. “McGucket Labs. Wait? Old man McGucket?” Dipper asked scratching his hat. 

“Dipper? You don’t think?” Mabel asked. 

“It can’t be,” William said. Though he knew whom the real author was. 

“It couldn’t be,” he began. “It doesn’t make any sense. Unless…” The young boy began mumbling words as he began putting to clues together. William and Mabel watched him with amazement. It was truly interesting to watch him work. “That would mean.” Dipper was finished. “Old Man McGucket wrote the journals!” William heard that dramatic music again. The trouble of being a demon. 

The trio began going downstairs. They heard the radio being played. They busted through the door. “Red. Soos.” William said. 

“We need to go see Old Man McGucket,” Dipper said. 

“We’ll explain on the way,” Mabel said. She grabbed Wendy’s hand. 

“Hey, what about work?” The group heard Grunkle Stan yelled. “Kids!” After that they didn’t hear them. They were just trying to get Soos to stop eating his pants. That stupid rap song. 

They soon came to the junkyard where the man lived. They began to call for the man they were looking for. It was clear he lived in this place, but he was often going to many other different places. They soon found a place where he would be living. Two of Wendy’s friends were spray painting on his house. The two teenagers wrote Mc Suck It. Which was clearly worth the two hours the other one thought about. They high fived. Then the gray bearded man they were looking for came running after them. Once they were gone he sighed. 

“They got me good,” he said. He then turned cheerful when he saw the group of five. “Visitors! Come. Come.” The old man said leading them into his house. “Pull up some rusty metal. You’re just in time for my hourly turf war with the hillbilly that lives in my mirror. Quite staring at me when I bath!” He yelled to his reflection. 

“You can drop the act McGucket,” Dipper said. “I know you’re the author.” He brought out the journal. “You studied the mysteries of this town and wrote them down in this book.”

“Dude, you’re like the genius Dipper’s been searching for all summer,” Wendy said showing him the laptop. 

McGucket took a look at the broken piece of machinery. “Genius?” He asked a bit confused. “I’m no genius. I’ve never done nothing worthwhile in my whole life. Everyone knows I’m no good to nobody. I can’t remember what I used to be, but I must’ve been a big failure to end up like this.” 

“But the laptop has your name on it,” Soos said. 

“What about this book?” Dipper asked flipping through the pages. “Are you sure you didn’t write it? Here, look closely.”

“I told you I don’t recall,” the hillbilly began. “Everything before 1982 is a blur. Just a hazy blur...” McGucket began screaming. “The Blind Eye! I… Robes! The men! My mind… They did something!” 

William looked at the Old Man McGucket. “Who did?” He asked. He was not at all familiar with the Society of the Blind Eye. But he knew their purpose and that it caused him trouble more than one time. 

“I… I don’t recall,” he said rubbing his head. 

“Oh, you poor old man,” Mabel said, taking pity on him. “No wonder your mind’s all sprrr. You’ve been through something intense.” 

“What if McGucket learned something he wasn’t supposed to know and someone, or something, messed with his mind,” Dipper said. William smiled. He was probably referring to the demonic triangle. “We have to get to the bottom of this.”

“Alright, Mc. Suck It,” William began. “What is the earliest thing you remember?” 

He thought for a quick second. He then grabbed a newspaper clipping. “This is…” He said. “I think.” 

“The history museum,” Wendy said. 

“And that’s where we’re going,” Dipper said. The gang, plus McGucket, got in the car. They began driving towards the museum. Dipper hoped that there would be some clue to getting his memories back. Bill was just hoping to kill those idiots. 

“Ugh,” Wendy said. That stupid song was being played in the car. But Bill had to admit that it was pretty catchy. “Soos.” She took out the CD. The teenager soon realized what she did. She could feel his gaze. “I’ll buy you a new one.”

Finally they were at the museum. The place was completely empty. Not even a security guard was in the building. “Hello? Anyone here?” Soos called out. 

“Alright, keep your eyes peeled for anything suspicious,” Dipper said. 

“Like a robed wearing weirdo,” William said laughing a little. 

Wendy noticed Mabel seemed down when she walked past a cat without petting it. William noticed this as well and came beside Wendy. He didn’t hate the red headed teen, but he felt a little jealous of her for some reason. Wendy was the first to say something to Mabel. “Mabel, are you okay?” She asked. 

“You walked by a cat without petting it,” William said. 

“Oh Wendy and William,” she said. “Everything I look at reminds me of my fail romances. That formaldehyde heart, that romantic diorama, and even this poster of my most recent ex-crush.” She pointed to the poster of Gabe Benson, the creepy puppet guy. Boy Bill was glad that was a failed relationship. She pulled down the poster. “Oh come on!” She said when the post behind it was the boy band clones she took care of. 

“So your last memory was here?” Dipper asked. William soon turned his attention back to Pine Tree. “Anything coming back?”

“Guys, look,” Soos said pointing down the hall. They saw a hooded shadow down there. He ran away. They all began to follow after him. Dipper called out to the person, but he must have already vanished. This has got to be a member of the Blind Eye. They followed him down to a room that was creepily covered in eyeballs. The group couldn’t believe he just vanished. 

“Well, cattle my corn,” McGucket said. “He vanishified.” 

“It doesn’t make sense,” Dipper said. “Where did he go?” 

“I feel like all these eyeballs are a watching me,” the man said. William narrowed his eye.   
“That’s because they are,” Will said. “Move aside.” McGucket did what the blond told him. William stepped forward with Dipper. The Pine Tree saw the one eye the other eyes were staring at. Dipper pressed it. It moved into the wall. The fire placed moved to the side and revealed a secret passage to the basement. “Bingo.”

“Jackpot,” Wendy said victoriously. 

“A secret passageway,” Dipper said excitedly. 

“We’ll have to be stealthy,” McGucket said. “I’ll hambone a message if there’s trouble.” He began slapping himself in something that sounded like a message, but no one knew what he was saying. William knew what he was saying. However he was not entirely sure why he was saying, “coyotes are after out sweetbreads.” 

“I have no idea what that means,” Dipper said. 

“Not my sweetbread,” William said grabbing Dipper. Though it was playful, he kind of liked holding the kid in his arms. He really should make more excuses to grab him. 

They soon made their made their way down to the stairs, carefully. Torches lit the way down. They made sure not to trip any traps. They then heard chanting as they came down to a curtain at the bottom of the stairs. Dipper opened it enough not to be seen, but also enough that the others could see. What they saw were six people chanting around a box. On the outside of the circle there was a chair. A man soon came in with a hood covering his face. They touched the box. 

“Who is the subject of this meeting?” A man with a deep British accent said. 

“This woman,” they replied bring in a woman wearing a hood. They removed the hood to reveal that it was Lazy Susan. 

“Lazy Susan?” Mabel and Will both said. 

They strapped her to the chair. The leader, or who they expected was the leader, began speaking. “What is it you have seen?” he asked. The other men chanted “Speak!” 

Lazy Susan seemed very confused by all this. And she should be. She saw gnomes trying to steal her pie and then had a sack pulled over her face. “Uh… Well… Uh… I was leaving the diner these little bearded doodads and was like wha?” 

“There, there,” the man said opening the chest. “You won’t be like whaa for much longer.” The others pulled their hoods closer around their eyes. 

“What is that gizmo?” Lazy Susan asked. “It looks like a hair dryer. Are you guys barbers?” While she talked the other man was doing something to the device. Suddenly a flash of blue light came out from it and the man took aim to Susan. She began screaming. It only last a short while, but soon it stopped. Her eyes were wide and they turned back to normal. 

“Lazy Susan,” the leader began. “What do you know of little bearded men?” 

“My mind is clear thanks to the Society of the Blind Eye,” she said like a robot. 

“It is unseen,” the chanted together throwing their hands into the air. Now it was getting weirder. 

“Oh my gosh,” Dipper said. “They erased Lazy Susan’s memory.” 

Old Man McGucket did some hambone message again. “I am not repeating that,” William said looking appalled. The men released Susan from the chair. 

“Guys, are you seeing this?” Dipper asked. He was all together amazed that there was something so secretively like this in Gravity Falls, but was also very scared. “They just wiped Lazy Susan’s memory.”

“They should have wiped off that awful mascara,” Soos said laughing and playing with his eye. 

“I think she looks beautiful,” Mabel said. 

“She’s doing the best she can, Soos,” Wendy said. 

“It’s a good color for her,” William said. Dipper was confused as to his friend joining in on the argument, but let it slide. 

“Whoa,” he said holding his hands up. “Touched a nerve there.” 

They turned their attention back to the group of people around the woman, who Soos just insulted. “Lazy Susan,” the man said. “How do you feel?”

“I feel great,” she said getting up. She looked fine, almost like her old self, but it was still unsettling. “I can’t even remember what was wrong or what I was doing here or if I’m a man or a woman.” They lead her out of the chambers quickly. 

“Oh, your memories will be safe with us,” the man said taking out the memory of the device. He wrote her name on the memory. “Buried in the Hall of the Forgotten.” The men began chanting that last part as he walked over to a tube. He placed the new memory in there. It went flying up the shoot to be taken to another place in this weird basement. After the memory was sent away the meeting ended. They began talking amongst themselves. They said their weird farewell and left the room. Dipper signaled for them to go into the room. 

They walked into the room, still being very quiet. Dipper came to the memory eraser. “Amazing,” he said grabbing it. 

“I know,” William said. “A secret society of evil mind erasers. Pretty creepy.”

“I bet they erased your memory a long time ago,” Dipper said to McGucket. “If we could find where your memories have been hidden then maybe this can be the key for unlocking the mysteries of Gravity Falls.”

“Alright,” William said. “Mabel. Red. You two stay here and make sure those robe wearing freaks don’t come back.”

Wendy cheered. “Girls club,” she said messing with Mabel’s hair. 

“Then Soos, you, William, McGucket, and me are going to find the Hall of Forgotten,” Dipper said. Soos was near one of those shoots and it dragged up his hat. “Follow that hat.” 

Just like that they four dudes began to follow the tubes. They left the room and came up to the top of the museum. They heard a halt being shouted at them. Dipper hoped they weren’t seen. With some fast thinking they found the perfect hiding place. They took the place of some of the props. Old Man McGucket was a miner. Dipper, William, and Soos were a family. Soos was the mother and Dipper and William were the children the mother was holding. One tried fixing the eyes on McGucket, but gave up. He then made a comment on how poorly made they were. The other thought he heard something, but his friend assured him that it might have been the janitor making out with the wax settler woman again. They needed to get that image out of their mind. 

After they left, the hate came flying by again. They quickly followed after it once all the clothing was stripped off. They followed it to the back of the wall. The four men could easily fit in there. Dipper was the first to go by sliding down. After he went William went, then Soos, and then a cheerful McGucket. At the bottom they went to a door. It had a giant eye with a red X running through it. Dipper opened the door. 

The room was filled with many of those memories the men took from people. There were also man different tubes. In middle of the room on the back wall was a man with a cloak, the same as the society, holding his hands out. Around him were memories and on the top of his head was Soos’ hat. 

“Honey vocalin salt lickin’ scull dugery,” McGucket said. 

Soos laughed. “You have to teach me some of those old man swear words,” he said. They began looking through all of these tubes. Goodness there was a lot of them. William was about to burn all of them. Soos made a comment about people getting their memories erased all over town. Dipper found a very interesting one. 

They found Robbie’s memories. The stuck it into a computer of sorts. It began playing what he told them. He was tied to a chair and they ordered him to speak honestly. He told them about the Rumble and how a twelve-year-old saved him. Dipper wondered out loud why they were erasing people’s memories. 

“I don’t get it,” William said. 

“Look, fellas,” McGucket said pointing to a memory. “It’s those words that people call me.”

“Dude your memories,” Soos said as they came up to the place. He took his hat from the statue. “We did it.”

McGucket grabbed the memory from the statue. He laughed as he waved it in the air. Dipper was happy that he would soon have his memories back. An alarm began to go off. McGucket made a comment about some alarm in his brain going off again. Then an eye flashing red turned to him. Old Man McGucket dropped the memory. Dipper caught it. BY that time the robed men came into the room. Dipper, William, and Soos ran away. McGucket hid behind the statue before they noticed. The men ran by the hiding place of Dipper, William, and Soos. 

“I think we’re safe,” William said. Suddenly hands wrapped themselves around their eyes. 

“You playing guess who?” Soos asked. “Dude, I know it’s your William. Such… Big strong hands.” After that they were dragged into darkness. 

The next thing any of them knew was that they were tied to a pillar surrounded by weird chanting men. This was turning out to be just great. The man grabbed the memory from Dipper. “You shouldn’t have come here,” the man said. “We do not give up our secrets lightly.” 

“Who are you bathrobe wearing freaks?” Wendy asked. 

“Why are you doing this?” Dipper asked. 

“What’s with that creepy British accent?” Mabel asked.

“Can I have a robe?” William asked. 

“No,” the man said. “And well, I supposed we are going to erase your minds anyway.” The first person they saw was Toby Tetermined, the Bud Gleeful, then the weird farmer guy, then the man with tattoos, and the last one they knew was the weird guy who married a woodpecker, who clearly had some troubles in his marriage. Then they turned to the leader. 

“And you’ve never met me before,” he said moving his hood. “And if you had you wouldn’t remember.” He had one eye blind with an X running through it. On his head there were several tattoos for different parts of the brain. “I am Blind Ivan and we are the Society of the Blind Eye.” He motioned his hands up and a weird echo came through the room. “Formed many years ago by our founder… Our founder… Does anyone remember who he was?” 

“We’ve been using that ray on our brains an awful lot,” Bud Gleeful said. 

“Why would you do all this?” Dipper asked. “What do you have to gain?”

“As you might have discovered, Gravity Falls is a town plagued with supernatural strangeness,” Blind Ivan began. “No one knew how to stop the things that went bump in the night. So our founder invented the next best thing, a way for us to forget. We took it upon ourselves to help the troubled townsfolk by erasing the memories of the strange things they’ve seen. Now the people of Gravity Falls go about their lives ignorant and happy thanks to us. And as a perk we use it to help ourselves to forget things that trouble us. Everyone has something they rather forget. In fact, your own sister was about to use that ray on herself. Isn’t that right?”

“Mabel, seriously?” Dipper asked. 

“I thought we trained you better,” William added. 

“Ha-ha. Maybe,” she said looking down. She was ashamed of herself, she really was. But she just didn’t know if she could handle living with these failed romances. 

Dipper turned his attention back to Blind Ivan. “Don’t you see this is ruining lives? What about Old Man McGucket? He lives in a hut and talks to animals thanks to you. Don’t you feel bad about that?” 

“Maybe a little,” Blind Ivan said. He then brought the ray up to his own head and shot it at himself. He smiled. “But not anymore.” He began to write down something on the ray. “You won’t be telling anyone else about what you learned here. Say good-bye to your summer.” 

“Uh, guys,” Soos said. Blind Ivan began approaching them. “Before we forget everything, I have some stuff to get off my chest. Mabel, for half the summer I thought your name was Maple, like the syrup. No one corrected me.”

“I only love some of my stuffed animals and the guilt is killing me,” Mabel said. 

“I like to wear eyeliner,” William said. “It makes my eyes pop.”

“Sometimes I use big words and I don’t actually know what they mean,” Dipper said. “I mean, I’m supposed to be the smart guy. If I’m not the smart guy, who am I?”

“Okay, I’m not actually laid back,” Wendy said. “I’m stressed, like twenty four seven. Have you met my family?”

They began yelling out random confessions, where as William was just trying to think of a plan to get out of this mess. He could easily use his demon powers, but that would mean revealing himself to Dipper. He couldn’t risk his secret being found out. Not yet. 

“Oh stop being such a bunch of babies,” Blind Ivan said. Suddenly a pan came flying over. It knocked the ray right out of his hands. 

McGucket came out and cut the ropes. He had raided the mining display for weapons. “Now fight like a hillbilly, fellers,” he said before charging at the enemy. They got their weapons out. Blind Ivan ordered his men to go after the group because of their knowledge. Wendy hit two guys over the head with a banjo. Soos chased around one guy with his dysentery poster, claiming it was going to get him. Dipper saw the memory tube. He ran over to it. 

The big tattooed guy came over. Dipper put it through a shoot. He punched a hole through the wall. William got the memory tube next. Another guy came after him and he tossed it to Mabel. The creepy farmer guy took it from her. As he ran away, Soos stood in front of him. While he was rambling Mabel used the shoot to suck his robe into it. He flung the memory in the hair when he saw he was in his underwear. He tried defending himself, but it was still disturbing. 

Soos somehow got the ray and was about to get that erased out of his head. Blind Ivan pushed Soos down, taking the ray. Dipper had somehow gotten the memory tube. Blind Ivan told him to give up the memory, but Dipper would never hand it over that easily. He tossed it up inside a shoot. Dipper and Blind Ivan were now in pursuit of the memory. Blind Ivan tripped Dipper. He got the memory. 

The group came behind Dipper. The man aimed the ray at them. “End of the line,” he said. “By the end of tomorrow this will all seem like a bad dream.” At this point Bill didn’t care about his secret. He could make some lie up. He would not let anyone’s memories be taken from them. Blue flames came all over his hands. Blind Ivan knew these flames. “No… No. No. No. This will not happen. Not again.” William about attacked him. He shot the ray. Then Old Man McGucket came in front of them. 

“McGucket,” Dipper said. “You took a bullet for us.” Another ray hit the hillbilly. “Oh my gosh. Are you okay?”

“Okay as I’ll ever be,” he said laughing. Blind Ivan was very confused. Old Man McGucket laughed. 

“Why. Isn’t. This. Working?” He asked.

“Hit me with your best shot, baldy,” he said as he kept walking towards the man. “But my mind’s been gone for thirty odd years. You can’t break what’s already broken.” McGucket slapped the ray out of his hands. He grabbed the man’s robes. “Say good night, Sally.” With those words he slapped his own head into the tattooed head of Blind Ivan. The memory dropped and rolled by William’s feet. The blue flames were gone. Wendy frowned as she looked at him. There was something strange about William. 

The group soon tied up robe wearing freaks. This did not amuse Blind Ivan in the slightest. “Unhand us,” he ordered. 

“Isn’t so fun being tied up, is it?” Mabel asked. “Hey, wanna draw on their faces?” She brought out a marker. Blind Ivan protested. She scratched out the word knowledge and wrote butts instead. 

“That’s not funny,” Blind Ivan said. The group laughed. Ivan glared at them. “Fine. Be that way. But you have no idea what you’re messing with. I would be wary of any strangers you met in the woods. Then in the end we will have our revenge. We will never forget this.”

“Oh, I think you just might,” William said adjusting the ray. He smiled widely at the tied up group. Blind Ivan stared at him with fear. “Say cheese, baldy.” William shot the ray at them. 

***************************************

The next thing any of the society knew was that they were walking out of the museum for some Gold Miner Appreciation Day and that they were dropping money into the hat of Old Man McGucket. Dipper and William told them to tip the gold miner on their way out. Blind Ivan was the last one out. He stopped outside the museum. 

“I’m sorry,” he said turning to them. “But what’s my name? Where am I?”

“You might have over done that one,” Dipper told William. He just smiled. 

“Your name is TootToot McBumbershnazle. You’re a traveling banjo minstrel with a song in your heart and funny tattoos on your head.”

The man seemed to by his excuse. Bill was impressed she got the name right in the first place. “Yes,” he said. “TootToot McBumbershnazle. Cheers. TootToot is my name.” With that he walked off playing his banjo. Now it was time for the real mission. 

They came down to the room. They turned on the machine to view his memories. “All right, McGucket,” Dipper said. “Are you ready to see your memories? Find out who you really are?” 

“I’m not so sure,” he said. “What if I don’t like what I see?”

“You’ve come all this way,” William said. 

“Go on,” Mabel encouraged further. 

McGucket brought the tube up to the memory viewer. It clicked in easily. A younger man, a much younger McGucket showed up on screen. On the bottom left side of the screen it marked day one. “My name is Fiddleford Handrawn McGucket,” he said. “And I wish to un-see what I have seen.” The group gasped. McGucket couldn’t believe this. The younger McGucket went on to explain that he has been working for a visiting researcher who has been cataloging the findings of Gravity Falls in a series of journals. He went on to explain about this machine he created that he believed to benefit all of mankind. However something went wrong. Then he began to lie awake at night, haunted by the thoughts of what he has done. He went on to explain the device he invented a way to forget. 

He zapped himself with the ray. As the memory went on they began to get worse. Different backgrounds, him beginning to talk funny, and becoming more hurt. He even mentions that he created the Society of the Blind Eye. It was starting to become strange. In one memory he tried forgetting about gnomes. Then the last thing came. The McGucket everyone came to know came up. He was laughing and saying weird words that made no sense. At the end of the video he did a triangle over his eye. After that it went blank. 

“Oh, McGucket,” Mabel said. “I’m so sorry.”

The man walked over to it. He grabbed the memory. “Ah, hush,” he said smiling. He held his memories in his hand now. “I got my memories back, like you said.”

“But did you want those memories back?” William asked. 

“After all these years I finally know who I am,” he said. “Maybe I messed up in the past, but after seeing happened I can begin to put myself together again.” He did some a hambone message. William smiled at the message. He wasn’t going to repeat it. 

“Still don’t know what that means,” Dipper said. “So, wait. You weren’t the author, but you worked with him. Do you remember who he was?”

“It’s beginning to come back,” he said. “But I’m going to need more time. And reading glasses. Heck.” He grabbed the glasses. A lens fell out. He spit in a spittoon. “I gots some remembering to do.” 

“So, Mabel,” Wendy said. “Still want to erase those failed summer romances?” She had the ray in her hands. 

Mabel thought about it, but she knew that it would be a stupid idea. “No one wants to have bad memories,” she said. “But maybe it’s better to remember the bad things and learn from them then to go all denial crazy trying to forget them.”

“That’s some mature junk, Mabel,” William said. 

“Yup,” she said. “Miss mature, that’s me. Hey, you want to help me vandalize this poster of my jerky ex crush?” 

The group took part in drawing random things on Gabe’s poster. Once they were gone they were heading to the car. Wendy was happy she forgot that stupid song. That was until they got into the car. “Oh, come on!”   
Bill thought about the writer. He knew McGucket would remember eventually, but who knew how long that would take. He had to think of something fast. On top of that he had the pending threat of Lily on his mind. He would have time to think about a plan to get rid of a female demon. For now he was just pleased Dipper got out of there without any serious damage. He was just happy his little Pine Tree was safe.


	7. Redscape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn that there is something else besides our little home the dreamscape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bill is a little OOC, but I don't know why I just felt like doing him a little like that. But I just figure he would be a little different being in a human state so many times and stuff. Anyways, sorry for not posting in awhile. I have been busy and just hadn't gotten the time I needed to write. But I do promise I will get to the relationship we have all been waiting for very soon. Thank you for being patient and awesome!

The next day Dipper was lying in his bed sleeping peacefully. After the whole McGucket ordeal he was exhausted. William didn’t stay over this time; he said he had some business to attend to. Dipper didn’t think too much of it, because William was a strange boy. Even so, Dipper slept peacefully in his bed. He was enjoying his dream, but they were disturbed when a bouncing twin sister kept poking him. Dipper thought he could ignore it, maybe get some more sleep. Mabel was persistent as always. He woke up. He glared at her for disturbing his sleep. 

“What is it, Mabel?” Dipper asked. He rubbed his eyes to help him wake up. 

“There are pancakes down stairs,” she said. “And not the Grunkle Stan ones. Also, a pretty lady!” 

“A pretty lady?” Dipper asked. The only pretty lady that was ever around the Mystery Shack was Wendy. 

“Like someone way prettier than Wendy, Dipper,” Mabel said. “She’s cooking and all that junk. She’s even making Grunkle Stan laugh. You have to see this.” 

Dipper got out of the bed. This was a mystery. He was curious what made this person special that they made Grunkle Stan laugh. On top of that there were edible pancakes down stairs. Dipper and Mabel rushed down stairs. Sure enough there was a woman down stairs. She was laughing at whatever cheesy jokes Grunkle Stan made. Whoever this woman was she clearly was someone important. 

The two twins watched the woman for a minute. She was a slender woman with black hair pulled up in the bun. There was a single gray stand of hair coming down her face. She wore a black dress with a red necklace. Dipper felt like he had seen this woman before, though he has never met her before. Grunkle Stan saw the twins staring at the two of them. 

“Kids,” he said. “Get in here. There are pancakes.” Dipper and Mabel came into the kitchen hesitantly. The woman smiled at them. “Dipper and Mabel, this is a friend of mine, Anna. Anna, these are my great grand niece and nephew.”

“Nice to meet you,” the woman said. 

“So, why are you here?” Dipper asked. He couldn’t trust new faces. 

“Well, Stan and I were friends many years ago,” she explained. “I left because of reasons. However, I’m looking to rebuild my life again and Gravity Falls is the best place for it.”

“What kind of reasons?” Dipper asked. 

“Reasons that a twelve year old shouldn’t know,” the woman said looking down on the kid. “Now, who wants pancakes?”

“Pancakes,” Mabel cheered. She took at least five from the stack. Dipper took two. He didn’t trust this woman. She left for a reason and came back for the same reason. He would have to talk about this with William. 

After the pancakes were consumed Stan and Anna went to look around the Mystery Shack. Dipper went to get the journal and find William. Mabel followed after him. As they were leaving through the front of the building, Wendy came in front of them. 

“Hey dudes,” Wendy said. “I was looking for you.” 

“Why?” Mabel asked. “Are you going to teach us some lumberjack games?”

“No,” Wendy laughed. Her face then turned into a frown. “It’s about William. Yesterday was really weird. Remember when TootToot was going to erase your memories?” 

“Yes,” Dipper asked. “I thought we were done for.”

“Well, I saw something coming from William,” Wendy said. “Like a blue flame. Also didn’t you notice how that tattooed weirdo was freaking out when he saw William? I just want you to keep an eye on him. I wouldn’t want anything to happen to my little buds.”

“Don’t worry,” Dipper assured. “We’ll both be careful.” 

“Good,” she said smiling. “See you guys later. Got to get back to work.”

“Be careful in there,” Mabel warned. “There is some old timey flirting going on in there.”

“Gross,” the red haired girl laughed. She walked into the building. Once she was inside the twins left the grounds of the Mystery Shack. As they were walking they couldn’t help thinking about the woman Grunkle Stan was friends with. She left mysteriously one day and returns just as mysteriously. Something about her felt wrong. Mabel tried assuring him that she seemed like a nice lady. She made breakfast for them and she seemed to make Grunkle Stan happy. 

“That’s the problem, Mabel,” Dipper said. No one that knew their Grunkle was pleasant or nice or even a woman. “She left for reasons. That could mean anything. For all we know she could be working for Bill or some other enemy.” 

“You’re over thinking it,” Mabel said. “Just like everything else. She’s pretty and makes the best pancakes. We should keep her.” 

Dipper looked at her sister. “She’s not a pet, Mabel. Also she might be evil.”

“You’re no fun,” Mabel said. They began walking around the woods in search of William. Dipper wished he had gotten an address from him. But that never came up. The boy then began thinking about Blind Ivan. He was scared of something. Wendy was right, he did sort of flip out. However William couldn’t have been the one to scare him, right? No. He was just a boy that grew up in Gravity Falls and wasn’t dumb enough not to notice the mysteries of this place. William couldn’t be evil. There is no way. 

 

Bill was watching the twins looking through the woods. He was in his normal triangle form. He heard the kids talking about a woman and that must be why they are looking for William. Bill almost didn’t like that he was deceiving the twins, especially Dipper. He had him in the palm of his hands. He trusted William. He could easily get that blasted journal and be done with this. But he still had a hard time trying to take it from Dipper. 

The demon never remembered much of his life before becoming the triangle demon he is now, but he did remember he didn’t have any friends. Dipper and Bill were so similar to one another. From the moment the dream demon met Pine Tree he knew there was something special about the boy. Then the Sock Opera happened. Dipper afterwards seemed to hate the dream demon more than he already did. But when Dipper was around William it was like they were the closest friends ever. Bill really hated that he was deceiving him. 

The triangle turned into his human form and began walking behind the twins. He wrapped his arms around the twins. Dipper gave a cute little squeak while Mabel laughed. She didn’t scare easily. Bill admired that about Shoot Star. But he really liked Dipper’s little screams and squeals. 

Once Dipper saw it was William, he felt calm. “William,” the male twin said excitedly. “We need your help.”

“What can I do for you?” William asked. He let go of the twins and sat down on a rock. Today he was wearing a yellow button up shirt with a black vest with gold outlining that looked like bricks. He also wore black pants and shoes. He was wearing the eye patch Mabel made for him. 

“There’s a woman flirting with our Grunkle,” Mabel said. William looked at her for a minute before laughing. “Dipper seems to think it’s weird, but old people need love too.”

“What is this woman like?” William asked wiping away a tear. 

“Evil,” Dipper said. 

“Pretty,” Mabel said. She smiled with her brace filled mouth. 

“Isn’t that all women and certain boys?” William asked raising an eyebrow. “It’s almost like they’re pretty evil.” Just like that William began laughing at his own joke. 

Dipper rolled his eyes. “Will, this is serious,” the preteen boy said. He didn’t trust this woman. But he thought about his trust towards Will. From the moment he met him it was like they were just best friends and it was like they understood one another. “We need evidence.”

“Don’t worry, Pine Tree,” he said standing up. He dropped his hands down on the shoulders of Dipper. “Anything you take seriously, I take seriously. Isn’t that what people like us are supposed to do? Support our crazy theories?” 

“Yeah,” the boy said with a shy smile forming. William was grinning from ear to ear. “Where you do want to start?” 

“First, let me meet this woman,” William said. Soon the twins began making their way back to the Mystery Shack. When they came back they saw Grunkle Stan talking to a bunch of tourist. They probably showed up while they were gone. They snuck into the building. The trio saw in the house the woman reading a book on the yellow chair. 

William took her in. He remembered seeing her before, a much younger version of her. He remembered seeing her around the author a lot, but she was never as close as the other woman. Now he had to figure out why she had returned. She sat the book down. Then William’s eye went wide. 

“We need that necklace,” he said. 

“Why?” Mabel asked. “I mean, it’s cute, but totally not your color.”

“I just have a bad feeling about the necklace.” William said. 

“You want it, I got it,” the sweater twin said. She left the side of the two boys and went to get something. William and Dipper gave each other a worried look. Then they heard a pig running their way. The two boys watched as a pig came running into the room. The woman jumped up, but Waddles managed to trip her. Mabel came running through the room. The girl grabbed the necklace right from her neck and ran off. 

“Come on,” Mabel said exiting the building. William and Dipper followed her. They came to the middle of the woods. The three looked at the necklace. “It’s so shiny.”

“There is something weird about this,” William said. 

“What if we touched it?” Dipper asked reaching for it. As William was about to grab his hand he was too late. Dipper touched the necklace. Suddenly a red light surrounded them. Mabel and Dipper closed their eyes while William watched with a wide eye. 

Mabel opened her eyes to see they were inside a world of nothing but red. William gritted his teeth. This was not good. Dipper had wide eyes of interest. It was almost like a reverse dreamscape. “It’s like a redscape,” Mabel said. Dipper couldn’t agree more. 

“We have to find a way out,” Dipper said beginning to walk. “Surely there is a way out.”

William sat on the ground. He was defeated. “There’s not going to be a way out of here,” he said. Dipper turned around to look at him. William didn’t seem like the kind to be like this. “I’ve heard about these things. The only way you can get out is if the wearer decides to let you out.”

“There’s gotta be a way out of here,” Dipper said. He grabbed William’s shoulder. “Please help me. I can’t do this alone.”

“I’m sorry,” William said moving him back. “As far as we know we are trapped here.”

“Well, I’m going to find a way out,” Dipper said adjusting his hat. “Mabel, are you with me?”

“You know it,” she said. Dipper didn’t look at William again before walking off to the far reaches of the necklace. Dipper felt a little sad that he left William behind, but it was clear he wasn’t going to help them. They wouldn’t find a way out just by sitting there. “Are you upset that you left William?” 

“Of course I do,” Dipper said. “But there was nothing I could say that would make him change his mind.”

“I think you could have figured out a way,” Mabel said to herself. They kept walking. They came to a river that was red as well. Luckily there was a bridge that they could cross. So far there were no dangers or any sort of creature in this world. It was already proving to be much safer than Gravity Falls. Still, he had to find a way out. 

The twins talked about how nice of a change it was to be here instead of the dreamscape. At least here there was no fear of Bill showing his face. But one scary thing about this place was there if there were any creatures here they could get hurt or die. It wasn’t like the dreamscape at all. Their entire bodies were here. 

Dipper tried shaking that thought from his mind. Instead he focused on his twin’s optimism. But Dipper felt like someone was watching them. He tried ignoring this, but he just couldn’t shake this feeling that someone was there. They soon came to a building. Mabel and Dipper looked at each other for a quick second before coming to the building. 

It was a red building, much like the rest of the place. Mabel knocked on the door. Dipper began to get worried. She knocked again. Suddenly it opened. A woman in red appeared. Dipper and Mabel starred at her for a minute. She then screamed loudly. The twins began to run away from the lady in red. Dipper tripped as a hand grabbed him. She began dragging the boy towards her. 

Mabel reached for her brother. Dipper was scared that this woman in red would kill him. This was not good. Not good at all. William pushed Mabel away from Dipper. Then he took out a knife from his pocket and sliced off the hand. William grabbed Dipper. 

“Time to go,” William said. The three began running away from the woman. William saw a cave. “In there.” The three ran into the cave before the woman noticed. They took some deep breaths before Dipper looked at his friend angrily. “Don’t give me that face, Dipper.”

“You could have come sooner,” Dipper said. “Why were you even moping in the first place?”

“Because I’ve read about this places before,” William said. “They are designed to keep things in and not let them out. In ancient times they used these things to trap demons. And who knows how long we will be here. The wearer doesn’t even know where we are. Might as well give up now.”

“We don’t know that there isn’t another way out,” Dipper said. “I know you and you wouldn’t give up.”

William looked at him for a little bit. He was right. William C. Ipher was a normal human being that knew a lot about the supernatural world along with the random trinkets, but Bill Cipher was a demon. He could figure out a way out of here. Being in this meat bag suit made him forget who he really was. He was an all-powerful being with no weaknesses, except for tickling. Now, all he needed was a way to get the Shooting Star and Pine Tree out. 

“Let me try something,” William said leaving the cave. Dipper and Mabel looked at each other with a little worry. They didn’t hear anything coming from outside. Dipper was really beginning to get worried. Suddenly a pair of hands wrapped around the twins. Dipper screamed. Mabel was screaming. They closed their eyes. 

 

Bill was using his powers to break the sky of this place. If he was going to escape he was going to destroy this place. Dipper reminded him of what he is. Clearly he had been around the twins for far too long now. He noticed the sky began to crack. He smiled and his body began to break apart. He couldn’t fall apart now. Once he was out he could free Pine Tree and Shooting Star. 

A light began to shine brightly and he closed his one good eye. He then found himself in the woods with Dipper and Mabel out. He then saw the woman. Bill, now known as William, narrowed his eye. The woman knew about this stuff. But of course almost anyone that knew the Pines family had something to do with the supernatural one way or another. Bill noticed pieces of his skin were falling off one of his hands. He hid the one in his pocket. Dipper looked over to William. 

“Thank goodness we made it out in one piece,” he said walking over to William. “Where do you go?”

“I found a way to contact the wearer,” he said smiling. He looked over at the woman. “But it wasn’t easy. Anyways, I have to go home. See you soon, Pine Tree.” He ran off. He couldn’t stay there for long. His body was falling apart. He should never use his powers while being human. He had to recover. It was too soon to reveal his identity. 

Dipper shook off the feeling a little before turning to the woman. She was looking at her broken necklace. “You need to explain yourself,” Dipper said. He was angry. Him, Mabel, and William could have died. “We could have died in there. Why exactly do you have a necklace to trap people inside there?” 

Anna looked at him. She frowned putting the necklace in her dress pocket. “I hunt magical creatures,” she said looking at him. “Many years ago I came to Gravity Falls to hunt down a demon named Bill Cipher, however things happened I rather not talk about. However, I am back to finish my job. Stan doesn’t know exactly what happened just that I left. Please keep it a secret between us.”

“So, you’re hunting Bill?” Mabel asked looking at her. 

“Yeah,” she said. “This necklace was meant to trap him, but you three broke it. But there are other ways. Dipper, maybe you can help me.” 

“I will have to think about it,” Dipper said. He wasn’t sure he could trust this woman. Anyone that knew who Bill was is either like Gideon or like himself. “Right now I want to go home.”

“Right,” she said. “I’m staying in a hotel. See you kids later.” Dipper and Mabel began walking away from her. Anna smiled before transforming into her demon form once they were far away. Lily took out the necklace. It turned into a mirror. “Master, I think I have peaked his interest. Soon enough I will release you. Please be strong until then.”

No answer. She sighed. He often never replied to her. Still, she knew he was listening. Now if only she could have kept Bill inside that trinket. No demon has ever broken out of a trap like that, not even her master. Clearly there was a reason as to why Bill is one of the most feared demon.


	8. It Wasn't the Chili Fries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love gods, moody teenagers, and chili fries.

William was throwing nuts like crazy. Somehow they managed to calm down the almost human sized squirrels. Dipper was wearing a wedding dress. At some point these squirrels have mutated into being intelligent and decided they needed a queen. That’s where Dipper came in. The squirrel king confused him for a girl and decided that he or she would become his queen. Needless to say they kidnapped him, Mabel witnessed it, found William, and now they are kidnapping a bride. This was just a great day.

  
Dipper grabbed a branch and let it go. It sent a few squirrels flying down. Luckily for the trio the being almost human size of the creatures was one of their downfalls. Mabel punched a few of them. She always had a good arm on her. Then William was just throwing nuts hoping their primal instincts would kick in. They then came to a dead end at the base of a mountain.

  
“Well, this sucks,” William said. They turned around to see the squirrel king and his men. “And now we are going to be eaten by squirrels.”

  
“Why have you kidnapped my bride?” The king demanded.

  
“Because…” Dipper was about to say when Mabel joined William and Dipper’s hands.

  
“Because they love each other,” Mabel proclaimed. Dipper and William stared at each other than to Mabel. “Now, you said yourself that you are a romantic.”

  
“Yes,” he said looking at her. He then turned his eyes towards the two boys. “But that is my bride.”

  
“But I am we are in love,” William said. He put himself in front of Dipper. The twelve-year-old looked at him. His heart sped up a little. “And I won’t let anyone take my little Pine Tree away from me.” William almost sounded possessive. If the twins weren’t around he would have blue flames around his hand. However, since they were around it was impossible to be a demon. Still he was not going to let anything happen to Dipper Pines. As much as he hated to admit it, he had found feelings towards the boy.

  
The squirrel king looked at them for a moment. “How about this, we battle to the death.” William smiled.

  
“Deal,” he said offering his hand. The king took it and William threw him against the tree. “What? You never said when the fight would start. Besides, Little Dipper here needs to get home or his Grunkle will murder you.”

  
The king attacked again. William threw a nut at his head. He stopped. “Just give me my bride!”

  
“No,” he said pushing him down. “Pine Trees produce pine cones and pine cones are not exactly edible for squirrels. Now, listen, we are in love and nothing will change that.” William picked up Dipper. The twelve-year-old yelped a little. He began to walk away with Dipper in his arms. The little Pine Tree was blushing.

  
“Very well,” the squirrel king said. “But I will be watching.” The creature vanished into the woods. Mabel was relieved that they were gone, but William and Dipper didn’t seem to notice as they kept walking. She smiled.

  
“You two sure know how to make a show,” she said coming up to them. “I mean the whole picking up the bride thing was just perfect. It’s like you two are really in love.”

  
“What?” William and Dipper said together. William dropped the boy.

  
“We are not a couple,” Dipper said getting up. He was really blushing now.

  
“Like we could ever be a couple,” William said laughing nervously.

  
“I think you guys really like each other,” Mabel said laughing. “You make such a cute couple. I totally ship you. What would I call your ship name? Willdip.” Mabel laughed.

  
“We don’t like each other,” the two said together. Mabel kept laughing. They were such a cute couple.

  
“Whatever you say.” She said.

  
Dipper had never exactly thought about his sexuality that much. He knew he liked girls, but the topic of boys was different. Now that he wasn’t chasing around Wendy he could think about stuff like this. Well, he did like William. He was one of his best friends here. He understood him and was one of the only people that didn’t think he was insane. But surely he didn’t have romantic feelings for him. No. That was just stupid.

  
Soon they were back at the Mystery Shack. William left the two to return back to the house. Once William was far enough into the woods he turned back into his triangle form. That Shooting Star is just the little jokester. He and Pine Tree together were almost as hilarious as pain. However the thought of them being together did come into his mind multiple times. No. That was just stupid. A demon and human cannot be together.

 

 

  
  
In the middle of the night Dipper found himself staring at the ceiling of his room. This is not happening. He felt nervous and like he had been lying to himself. No. No. No. And no. He could not be having for one of his best friends. Yet, the truth was there. “Uh oh.” He said once he realized the truth. He had feelings for William. No matter how hard he wanted to deny it.

  
Bill floating around the forest thinking about what the Shooting Star had said. It shouldn’t bother him that much, but it did. Demons can’t feel love towards normal meat bags. Dipper wasn’t normal though. He was special in many ways. The demon knew the boy was special from the moment he met the kid. He was able to transport himself and two other people in the mindscape and was able to figure out how to use the mind tricks against him. It was almost stupid to believe he had feelings for him. Bill froze. No. He did think of him as his own a lot and was protective. “Uh oh.” Bill said. He did have feelings for the little Pine Tree. A demon in love with a human never happened. Still, he cared for Dipper Pines despite the kid being in his way.

  
The two knew they had feelings for each other, but they would never tell the other how they felt. Dipper after telling Wendy his real feelings kind of had a fear about these sorts of things. And Bill was a demon that would never admit to having feelings. Perhaps these feelings they had towards each other were just a phase that would fade away. Or it could be something deeper.

  
The next day William had joined the twins to hang with Wendy’s group of friends. He kind of liked this aspect of human interaction. They kept mocking this one meat bag named Thompson. It was hilarious the awkward things his friends made him do. However, Bill did not like being around Wendy all that much. She treated him rather coldly. He figured it had something to do with the blind eye. She must have seen him use a little form of his demon powers. Yet, William will not be scared of this female meat bag. He wanted that book and he wanted Dipper.

  
The demon made a mental note not to say that out loud. Right now he was enjoying spending time with the twins and their teenage friends. Mabel was pointing at a cloud. She had said a cloud looked like a chipmunk and Wendy made a comment how it was barfing an airplane.

  
“That cloud looks….like a cloud,” Thompson said.

  
“It’s a waffle,” William said.

  
“Thompson,” Wendy began. “Stop being the worse at everything.”

  
“I like looking at clouds,” she said smiling. “Oh, that cloud looks like a heart shaped balloon.”

  
“Those aren’t normal cloud colors,” Dipper said. “That is a balloon.”

  
“Ah. Dude, it’s the Woodstick festival,” Wendy said smiling. She sat up to look at the twins. Dipper looked at her. “It’s the annual outdoor concert featuring all of Oregon’s up and coming indie bands.” She grabbed Tambri’s phone. She showed them the bands that were visiting. Scarves Indoors, Wood Grain on Everything, and the Love God. William cringed inside seeing who this person was. He knew him and hated everything about him. “You probably recognize this guy from the viral video.”

  
“Whoa,” Dipper said blushing a little. “Like a real concert, concert? I’ve never actually been to one of those before.”

  
“That’s because you never had an awesome crew to roll with before,” Wendy said pointing at her friends. They were cheering Thompson to lick some disgusting looking sponge. “When you’re with us you’re in.” She gave her smile. Suddenly they heard a groan of pure loneliness.

  
“I did not raise the dead,” William said. They gave him a look before they heard the sound again. They went to go look. They came to an open grave. No one volunteered to look.

  
“Thompson, you go look,” Dipper said. A friend complimented on how it was a good use of Thompson.

  
“Gave upon death,” William said smiling brightly. They all began chanting that as the scared teenage meat bag approached the grave. He looked down and screamed at the horrible sight. They approached the grave.

  
“It’s even creepier than I expected,” Tambri said never looking away from her phone.

  
“Why did she leave me?” Robbie said.

  
“Robbie?” Wendy asked. He froze and began acting clumsy. He fell down before he settled on his nice position.

  
“Hey,” he said trying to act cool. “How’s it been?”

  
“You’re still not hung over about our break up, are you?” Wendy asked.

  
“What? No way,” he said hiding a picture of his ex.

  
They began talking about the breakup and that Robbie should move on. William found this boring, but a little interesting. It is so weird how humans have different pains. There was physical pain and then mental pain and now there was pain in the heart. He did not understand this, but it must go somewhere along the lines for how he felt towards a one Dipper Pines. Again, he would never saw that out loud.

  
“I’ve totally moved one,” Robbie said. Suddenly his ring tone went off singing a song about how much he missed her. He threw his phone. “That was a different Wendy.”

  
They made some comment about leaving. Tambri said the cemetery was no longer fun. They began to leave. William walked along with Dipper. He saw the Mabel looked at him with pity.

  
“Wait,” she said. “Guys, he’s in pain.”

  
“I kind of enjoy it,” William said. Dipper never got why he said the things he said, but it was interesting to see what would come out his mouth next.

  
“It’s Robbie,” Dipper said.

  
“But he is suffering,” Mabel said. “How can I be happy when I know someone else is sad? It is throws off my happiness chart.” She brought out this chart. William noticed he was on there.

  
“Mabel, trust me,” Dipper began. “If there is one thing I learned this summer is to not get mixed up in someone’s love drama. Besides, I’m finally in with Wendy’s friends and without Robbie there is a good social balance. Just let a good thing be.” Dipper walked away.

  
“I’ll support you,” William said giving her a small smile. Not like those big grins he often wore. She felt like he really meant that. William went to follow Dipper. Mabel saw that a vulture tried to eat him. Mabel decided that she would find him a new girlfriend if it were the last thing she did.

 

 

 

Back at the Mystery Shack Mabel had talked to Wendy about Dipper. She was the matchmaking queen. She was able to bring Soos and Melody together. She was also able to get a goat and pig married. Which she remembered William saying that it is the end of nights.

  
Despite all this perfect matchmaking they doubted her. Love was like gum; once it lost its flavor you pop in another piece. Now she was desperately trying to find a perfect piece for Robbie.   
She brought William with her to meet Robbie. She did not want to go alone and William could protect her. “This should be fun,” William said.

  
Mabel rang on the doorbell. Dramatic music began playing as the ding. “Okay, this should get intense,” Mabel said to William. The blond haired boy just looked at the door.

  
“It is intense,” Mabel said. A big smile was on her face. “You’re Robbie’s parents? I always thought he was raised by sad wolves or something.”

  
Oh boy. It’s them, William thought keeping the biggest smile on his face as possible.

  
“Oh he doesn’t like to talk about us,” the dad said. “He says we’re too cheerful for funeral directors.” They both laughed. William had decided to like these people.

  
They lead William and Mabel into the house. Mabel could not believe this. Robbie had like really happy parents. Not only that, but they were funeral directors. It was so cool to the young Pines twin. She could not wait to tell Dipper.

  
The dad came over to the two of them. He had a cracker platter on top of a dead man’s class casket. “Cracker platter?” The dad offered.

  
“No thanks,” William said. “I’m watching my weight.”

  
“I didn’t come for crackers,” Mabel said. “I came to cheer Robbie up. I cannot have a dry cracker mouth for that.”

  
The mother seemed to understand right away. The mother called up to her son. William almost laughed at his middle name. Stacy. That was rich. She gave them some spaghetti with a smiley face on it. “Could you bring him his lunch?”

  
Mabel looked down and smiled. “Lady, I like your style,” she said walking up the stairs. William was not fair behind her. They walked down a hallway that had, as William said, “The evolution of an emo.” Mabel rolled her eyes. They came to his bedroom door. The door had all his band’s posters over it. The happy Pines twin knocked on the door.

  
“Robbie it’s me Mabel,” she said. “And William.”

  
“Who?” He asked.

  
“Girl Dipper and a pirate,” she said smiling. William like how she referred to her.

  
“Go away,” Robbie said.

  
“I heard a come in,” William said opening the door. Opening the door Mabel turned on the lights. Robbie screamed getting out of his bed.

  
“Hey kid,” he said. “No one in the Pines family is welcome here. Since you forgot your stupid brother is the one that ruined my life!” The teenager threw a spray can at a dartboard. It had a picture of Dipper on there. William kind of gave Robbie a glare. No one threw darts at a picture of his beloved Pine Tree. Mabel did not seem to care.

  
She placed the spaghetti on his desk. “And Mabel is the one who is going to fix it,” the preteen claimed. “Listen Robbie,” she began getting a chair. “I also used to see you as a creepy jerk, like the human version of rat poison.” Robbie seemed very confused. He still told her to carry on. “But when I saw you in the cemetery today, I realized that Robbie’s not a bad guy. He’s just a heart broken soul that needs love and gloves with fingers.”

  
“Hey,” he said. “Fingerless gloves are awesome.”

  
“No they’re not,” William said.

  
“Robbie you need a good matchmaker,” she said. “I guarantee you happiness or the twice the sadness back.”

  
Robbie sat up from his bed. “If I say yes, will you leave my room?” he said. He was really done with the Pines twins.   
Mabel zipped up his jacket. “I guarantee it,” she said. 

 

 

  
Soon Mabel was back at the Mystery Shack. William was with her looking at the matchmaking set she had made. She began to compare all the different people with Robbie. William looked at a pile of people she thought should be together. “Why are Dipper and I together?” He asked looking at her.

  
“Oh,” she said smiling. “Just something I thought she happen very soon. Don’t worry. You two are on my list.”

  
William just looked at the match. Mabel had planned to get them together, but he wasn’t sure if Dipper even liked him in that way. Human emotions are confusing. I’ve been spending way too much time with these meatbags, William thought. He then remembered to meet up with Dipper. He pat Mabel on the head. She looked up at him.

  
“I’m going to meet Dipper,” William said stretching. “I’m going to get ready for the concert and meet up with him. See you later.”

  
“Bye Will,” she waved as he walked outside the room. Mabel couldn’t help smiling. She thought William and Dipper made a cute couple. But right now she needed to fix up another cute couple.

 

 

 

William was heading to a restaurant to get something to eat. He would never admit that he was truly excited to spend a concert with Dipper. He was truly adorable. But in reality he would never admit that he had feelings for the human. It was odd for an all-powerful demon to gain feelings. Now he was conflicted. His enemy. The family he despises. He wanted the world to be his, but with his time being spent around the twins he found it hard to plot their demise.

  
William came into the restaurant and saw Mabel fretting over Robbie and Tambri not being a perfect couple. He watched from a distance. Suddenly a fat man came in: the love god. William groaned. He really hated this guy.

  
The love god began going around using his magic to make couples happen. William honestly wanted to destroy this man. He was loud and just crazy. He saw Mabel take an interest in it. He would normally interfere, but he wanted to see what would happen. She began asking all sorts of questions. He told her that his magic should only be in the hands of a professional. William laughed loudly at this. He began laughing even louder seeing Mabel steal it away from him. Oh, this is good, he thought turning his attention back to trying to get something to eat.

  
Mabel came beside William. “Hey, Will.” She said smiling. “Watch and see magic happen.” He turned around to see that Tambri and Robbie were actually getting along.

  
“What did you do?” He asked.

  
“Match made,” she smiled happily.

  
William rolled his eyes. “Shoot. I have to meet Dipper,” he said. He saw the chili fries. “He’ll like these.” He left the place.

  
He met up with Dipper before heading to Thompson’s house. Dipper smiled at him. William swore if he had a heart that it would have jumped. He looked amazing in this outfit. He looked like a hipster.

  
“You look great,” he said smiling. Dipper blushed.

  
“You do too,” he said laughing a little nervously.

  
“I got food,” he said smiling. Dipper smiled taking a bite. William did as well. After eat the chili fries they both left to meet up with Wendy and her friends. Once there Wendy began to rally them up. They cheered as they were pumped for the concert.

  
“Alright, who’s ready for the best and most over priced day of our summer?” Wendy asked. Everyone cheered.

  
“I brought a bag of trail mix and safety whistles in case we got separated,” Thompson said.

  
“Lame,” Dipper coughed. It got a chuckle out of everyone. They were now all ready to go. One of Wendy’s friends was waiting for Tambri. Mabel then showed up.

  
“Sorry guys,” she began smirking proudly. William felt like something bad was going to happen. “Let’s just say Tambri is a little busy at the moment. Wink. Wink.”

  
“What does that mean? Why are you winking?” One of the friends asked.

  
“Let’s just say her and Robbie took a trip to Smoochville,” Mabel said. “So everyone is happy.” She showed her little happy chart.

  
“Robbie and Tambri? This can’t be happening. He knew I liked her. How could he do this?” One of the other guys looked at him. William watched as the entire group fell apart. Dipper felt panic. Thompson was so sad. This was unbelievable. Thompson was furious. He began to yell at them. He told Dipper he did he no longer had any friends. He ate the whistles and left.

  
“Mabel, what did I tell you about meddling in Robbie’s life?” Dipper asked.

  
“I know, I know,” she said. “I’m sorry. I just wanted to be a good matchmaker.”

  
William sighed. “If I had known this then I could have stopped you,” he said. Dipper looked at his friend.

  
“Will, you knew about this?” He asked.

  
“Maybe…” He looked away rubbing the back of his head.

  
“I never should have gotten love potion from the love god,” Mabel said. Dipper turned his attention back to her.

  
“Wait. Love potion?” He asked. “If you did a spell then can’t you like undo it?”

  
“That’s it,” Mabel said. “If we undo the spell then everyone will be friends again. But I’m going to need your help.” She looked at his outfit. “Also, you are not pulling off that v-neck.”

  
“I think he looks great,” William said smiling. “But no time for that. Off to Woodstick!”

 

 

 

They were now at the concert surrounded by hundreds of people. Dipper, Mabel, and Bill were hiding behind some trashcans. They saw Thompson dragging the rest of the gang to the concert gates. He told them about selling his watch. Wendy made a disgusted noise and pointed out Robbie and Tambri together.

  
“They are doing that weird couple thing,” William said.

  
“You’re in public,” Dipper shouted. Mabel quieted them both down before they snuck into Woodstick festival.

  
“Come on,” Mabel said. They went backstage to where all the performers were. They found the Love God’s van.

  
“He needs to get a better since of style,” William said grimacing. He honestly hated this guy. Dipper laughed a little. They then saw the man exit the van after the stage manager called him to the stage.

  
“Groupies, bed head me,” he told them. He laughed like an idiot while they did this. “Love god is about to get crazy.” He slammed into the side of his van. “Okay. Alright.”

  
William rolled his eye. Typical of a love god being drunk. The trio then moved to his van. Mabel opened it up and began looking through his love potions. “Puppy love, inner-species love, love of country music.” Mabel and William both gave disgusted sounds at the same time. “Oh, anti-love. The reverse effects of love potion simply spray on your victims and watch their heart die on the inside.”

  
“Sounds like a good plan to me,” William said.

  
“Hey,” they heard a familiar, and annoying, voice say from behind them. “You’re the one who has been stealing my stuff. I am not loving this.”

  
“I’m sorry,” Mabel said. “But I made a mistake and I need to fix it.”

  
“Kid, I tried to tell you,” he began. “This stuff is way too dangerous. On my oath as a love god I cannot… Oh. Hey where did you go?” He saw the trio began to run away from him.

  
“Sorry, loser, it’s for the good of our friends,” William said running with the twins. He heard him call for them. They kept running. Mabel threw the anti-love potion to Dipper. William and Dipper somehow ended up on the stage beside three dudes that had insanely long mustaches that were tied together. The Love God came behind them and told the trio to stop the trio.

  
They managed to do a cheesy pun. Mabel silenced them with a karate chop between the mustaches. Dipper and Will both applauded her. They jumped on the crowd and began to surf.

  
“Woo!” Mabel said. She was clearly enjoying herself. Dipper was a different case. He hated all the hands touching his body. William was just freaking out.

  
“I prefer floating!” He shouted. The Love God was not fair behind them. He gave someone his tape. Once away from the crowd they began to run to where Robbie and Tambri were. William looked back to see the fat man trying to fly again. This was not going to be easy. He knew that when a Love God is at top physical shape they could almost out fly anything, but he was not in shape, so that meant he could keep up with now. Mabel spotted the happy couple. She grabbed a spray bottle and took the top part off. She attached the spray part to the anti-love potion bottle. “Just one clean shot to the back of their heads and this will all be fixed,” Mabel told herself.

  
Then the man appeared in front of them. William groaned. “Sorry, kids, but you have left me now choice. Visions of heart break past!” The man said throwing some pink potion on the ground. Suddenly several of Mabel’s old crushes came around them. Norman, Gabe the puppet guy, Mermando, and then Sev’ral Timez and the guy she sent a letter to, and very oddly Alexander Hamilton. Dipper and William both punch. Dipper was about to tell her just to punch them, but she was in such awe about all the boys that she had crushes on flocking to her. William was thought she was stronger than this. They were asking her to give them to bottle. William felt his flames beginning to flare. He was going to murder the Love God.

  
After they got the bottle they threw it to the Love God. At this point William did not care if the twins knew he was Bill, all that mattered was helping Mabel redeem herself. She was his friend, in more or less words. She was also important to Pine Tree, who meant a lot to him. He would never admit these feelings, but he had them. Then it is love the great sky demon answered his secret prayers. He smirked. Everyone looked up at the giant floating Stan head that was on fire. It slowly came towards the group’s way. The Love God stared at it with wide eyes. William took this chance and grabbed the potion and kicked him under it just as it fell to the ground.

  
Mabel and Dipper watched in horror as the giant head swallowed him up. Fire fighters were spraying down the head. William heard teenagers scream as they ran away from Grunkle Stan. He rolled his eyes.

  
“Please be immortal, please be immortal,” Mabel repeated.

  
“Love God, are you okay?” Dipper asked.

  
“Please be dead, please be dead,” William chanted grinning widely. He groaned with the fat man emerged from the giant balloon.

  
He breathed heavily. “Dude, I am so over this,” he said getting out of the balloon. He heard his name being called to the stage. “Kid, take it okay. If you want to play love god, then that is your job. I’m done.” He began to wobble away. “I…need…onion rings.”

  
The trio rushed to Robbie and Tambri. The couple was in their sights. All Mabel had to do is apply the potion. Mabel felt a tinge of guilt come over her. She knew this was for the good of the group, but they looked so happy. She could never break up a couple. To her it was like breaking her own matchmaker code. Then faith shook its ugly teenage head. Robbie smiled brightly as he saw Mabel. Dipper and William ducked away.

  
“Hey, Mabel,” he said walking towards her. She hid the potion. “Mabel, I just wanted to thank you. I’ve been so miserably since Wendy broke up with me that I thought my life was over, but you were right. You just need to move on.” He looked back over at his new girlfriend. William looked over at her. She seemed happy. He wondered if him and Dipper could be like that. “I’m…Happy? Weird, huh?” She then called for him to come over to show off how many people are commenting on their pictures. He showed his heart jacket to her to show that it was fixed, a smile plastered on his face. He walked away.

  
“Guys, maybe we shouldn’t do this,” Mabel said frowning. “I mean, every time we play with people’s faiths, it always made things worse.”

  
“They are kind of perfect for each other,” Dipper said looking at them putting on mascara.

  
“In a gross kind of way,” William added.

  
“But what about our friend group?” Dipper asked, with that concern still in the air.

  
“Maybe it will sort itself out,” Mabel said. “Maybe there’s gotta be something that can bring the group back together.”

  
William looked over to see Thompson carrying a friendship cake. He sighed because he knew that that poor boy would be able to help Dipper get his friends back together. He decided that this once he would use his demon powers to help Dipper. “I will be right back,” he said leaving. Dipper frowned. He hated that William was leaving him, but he looked over to Thompson.

  
He went behind the building. William grabbed a ball and threw it at him, creating a lot more force towards the ball then needed. He dropped the cake. He bent down and he caused his jacket to rip. The rest was up to the security guards. He rushed back to Dipper’s side. He saw that bright smile on his face as he and his friends began to watch Thompson fighting off the security guards.

  
They all gathered around to see the two buff men trying to get the slightly overweight teenager down from the post. They all seemed to begin accepting each other as friends again. They suggested throwing things at the men and then began cheering his name. William watched as they all just silently accepted the new roles they now had. Friends became friends again, Wendy and Tambri silently became best friends again, and in a weird way Robbie and Wendy became friends and are okay with being broken up. This made the dream demon oddly feel happy.

  
William then looked down to see Mabel putting Dipper’s hand in his own. She smiled brightly. “I think everything will just be about alright right,” she said. Dipper blushed deeply.

  
“Maybe someone out there is a genius matchmaker,” William said looking at Dipper. He gave a soft smile. Somehow this felt normal. Perhaps this was meant to be or it was just something to cause chaos. The point was that William the human and Dipper the human were something together. They were almost like they were meant to be. Maybe I can allow one date, the demon thought.

 

 

After a night of so much fun Dipper and William were now at the Mystery Shack door. Mabel had already gone inside, but was still watching them as they talked. Dipper was curious as to why William had taken his hand so willingly and why he needed to talk to him privately.

  
“Will, about tonight…” Dipper trailed off as the one eyed boy looked at him. “Why?” That was all he managed to say.

  
“I like you,” he said blushing a little. “I can’t explain it, but I like you. That’s why. But if you don’t like me back, I understand.”

  
“No,” he said grabbing his hand. Why was he all sweaty? “I like you. It’s just…I never really thought about stuff like this.”

  
“That’s fine,” he said. “Same here. But I would like to give this a shot. I would like to take you out on a real date. No monsters, no weird Love Gods, and no crazy secret organizations bent on destroying us.”

  
“Will gnomes be there?” Dipper asked smiled. He was so excited. He was over the moon excited. William was asking him out.

  
“Nope,” he laughed. “Only me, you, and your sister.” Dipper laughed. William smiled. In his demon state, or before he began hanging out these humans, he would want to destroy him or maim him. Now he just wanted to see his smile grow bright. This was a strange feeling, but a good feeling. Deep down the demon hoped that this boy would not be his down fall. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIIIIIIIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So sorry everyone it has taken 2 years to update! But writers block for this one fic hit then I got started on a few others! Fear not, I will finish this fic now that I have to perfect ending figured out AND know exactly what I'm doing! Hope you can forgive me! Do let me know what you think! Love all of you and thank you for being so patient. I owe you guys a lot. Name your price! Let me know if I can do anything to show my love and say I'm sorry. Enjoy! I'll be back next Sunday!


	9. A Date You Deserve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party at Northwest Manor is not all what it appears to be. Further more, we learn about some past deal Bill had with the ghost haunting the place.

Dipper and William have yet to go on a proper date, as Mabel would say. They hung out, solved mysteries, and talked about their past adventures. But it was not a true date in her eyes. They needed to go somewhere romantic and glamorous, not the Mystery Shack. However, it was a fruitless task. William refused to do anything unless Dipper wanted to do it and Dipper had no interest in that sort of thing. Although, the other boy wished he could take him somewhere nice for a change.

  
Now, as the rain comes down upon the town of Gravity Falls, Dipper and William prepare themselves for a marathon of Ghost Harassers. William had never seen the show and Dipper thought it was hilarious. As the two boys settled into the chair, ready for this epic marathon, something interrupted their program.

  
“What the flying oysters?” William asked a bit outraged. Dipper was about to say something about this as well until Mabel pushed William closer to Dipper, Candy went on the other side of the boy, and Grenda crushed both of them. The two boys climbed out of the chair. They began to watch the so-called breaking news.

  
Toby appeared on the screen. He began to talking about how he had spent days camped outside in this line. Then he went on for the reason why. The Northwest family was having their annual ball for the richest of rich. It was an extremely exclusive event that everyone in Gravity Falls was obsessed with, but could never enter. So, instead they waited outside the manor every year hoping for a glimpse of the fanciness. To William it seemed ridiculous, but something about this place reminded him about a past deal he made.

  
“Okay, can someone please explain to me why someone would care about this?” Dipper asked. Grenda’s eyes lit up.

  
“Um, it’s pretty much the biggest parties of all times,” Grenda said. “Rich food. Richer boys.”

  
“They say each gift basket has a live quail inside,” Mabel said.

  
“Give me your life Pacifica,” Candy said rubbing her hand against the television. William smirked a little at the opportunity of a new deal in the near future, but would wait for that a little later.

  
Dipper scoffed. “Guys, in case you’ve forgotten, Pacifica is the worst,” he said. The door knocked. The young boy began to approach it. “And that’s not just jealously talking; I would say that to her face.” He opened the door. William flinched when he thought he heard dramatic music seeing the bleach blonde in front of him. The troubles of being a demon.

  
“I need your help,” she said in a completely serious tone.

  
“You’re the worst,” Dipper said slamming the door on her face.

  
There was a collective gasp. The door knocked again and Dipper opened it. He was clearly annoyed. “Look,” began Pacifica Northwest. “Do you think its easy coming here? I don’t want to be seen in this hovel, but there’s something haunting Northwest Manor. If you don’t help me, the party could be ruined.”

  
“And why should we help you?” William asked. He had yet to meet this woman yet, but he had heard Dipper and Mabel tell him stories of all the trouble she has caused him. In a way he hated her because of how she treated his favorite Pines twins, but he knew what her life was truly like.

  
“Why should I trust you?” Dipper asked. “All you’ve ever done is try to humiliate me and Mabel.”

  
“Name your price. I’ll give you anything.” She said. William smirked a little. His demon side growled with this idea of anything. _Your soul_ , he thought. But again, now was not the time to be Bill Cipher. This time he had to be William C. Ipher.

  
Luckily Mabel came beside them. “Pacifica, give us a moment,” she said dragging Dipper and William into the house. “Dipper don’t you see what this means? If you help Pacifica, you can get us invitations to the greatest parties of all times. Also, it would be nice for you and William to have an official first date.” She poked at him a little. Dipper blushed. William perked up. This was true. He could actually take him on a proper date. One with nice food and mystery. This was a dream date for Dipper.

  
“She’s right, you know,” William said siding with Mabel. “This could kind of be like a dream date for you.”

  
“What?” He asked becoming redder. “No. This is Pacifica we are talking about. William, you can’t be serious.”

  
“But its Candy and Grenda’s dream,” William and Mabel said together. Dipper looked at the two girls giving the biggest puppy dog eyes. Dipper sighed. “Also, a proper date.”

  
“Fine,” Dipper said turning to the richest girl in Gravity Falls. “I’ll bust your ghost.” He offered his hand. “But, in exchange I’ll need four tickets to the party.”

  
Pacifica growled as she finally decided to agree to the deal. She needs Dipper desperately to fix this ghost. And if that meant allowing three freaks and a one-eyed boy into the mansion then she would have to allow them to come. She grabbed her purse. “You’re just lucky I’m desperate,” she said handing him the tickets to the party. The sounds of the three girls cheering in the background made William cringe a little. He heard Mabel giving orders to get the glue gun. Pacifica left. William smiled at Dipper.

  
“Hey,” he said wrapping an arm around him. Dipper blushed. He still wasn’t used to this relationship, but it still felt nice. “Everything will be fine. We will hunt some ghost, eat some food, and steal the fanciest fork we can find.” Dipper laughed.

  
“You have some interesting ideas about dates,” Dipper said.

  
“You’re an interesting boy thus you must have an interesting date,” he said smiling. “Now, let’s get ghost hunting gear and head to the party.”

  
Dipper nodded. He and his boyfriend now headed up stairs. It was still weird dating someone. William is not normal and that is what makes him so attractive. He knows Dipper and understands how he thinks. Mabel for the longest time was the only one to do so, but now having him by his side made everything else just feel like he had a team to fight off the supernatural and a certain demonic demon.

 

 

 

Now as they arrived to the party the girls squealed. Mabel, Grenda, and Candy were in the most fancy dressed the creative Pines twin had ever made. Dipper was in his normal clothes and all William was wearing were a pair of black pants and a yellow shirt. Clearly the two boys just wore what they normally wore.

  
Pacifica led them into the mansion. The doors opened and horns played. At last the music noises were not in Williams head. “Welcome to Northwest Manor, dorks,” Pacifica said. Everyone gasped at the beauty that is this mansion. Mabel ran ahead.

  
“Fancy floors, fancy plants,” she gasped as she came to the butler. “Fancy man.” She rubbed his flabby face cheeks.

  
“The rumors were true,” Candy said holding a gift basket. A live quail and its family came out. The girls followed them laughing all the way. William then turned to see the Northwest parents approach them. William gave his best glare at the two. The couple flinched a little before coming towards their daughter and his boyfriend.

  
“There’s the man of the hour,” Mr. Northwest said. “Hopefully you can help us with our little situation before our guests arrive in an hour.”

  
“I’ll do my best,” Dipper said. He did not like these people, but he sure as hell would make sure he did an amazing job.

  
“Very well,” he said smiling. “Pacifica, take our guests to the problem room and, uh, they’re not wearing that, are they?”

  
“I’m on it,” Pacifica told her father.

 

 

Dipper came out the dressing room wearing a nice suit. William came out of the other one wearing a suit that had golden embroidery along the edges of the sleeves and bottom of the jacket. He smiled as he straightened his bow tie. He looked over at Dipper. He looked amazing in the suit. He came up to his boyfriend.

  
“You are so good looking,” William said straightening his tie.

  
“It feels like this collar is strangling me,” Dipper complained. “Who are you trying to impress with this stuff?” He looked beyond his blond boyfriend to the bleach blonde behind him.

  
“Everyone,” she said with a serious tone. “You wouldn’t understand. High standards are what make the Northwest family great.” She began to walk away from the two. William honestly felt bad for her. She had never had what Dipper and Mabel had growing up, which was pure fun, but her family pressured her.

  
“Funny,” Dipper said playing with a tassel. “I thought it was about lying about finding the town.”

  
“Don’t touch that,” Pacifica snapped. He stopped instantly. William touched it only to be met with Pacifica slapping his hand. “Besides, who are you? I have never seen you around before and now you’re around Dipper like some fanboy.”

  
“Because we’re dating,” he said. “I also like to keep a low profile, unlike you. Now, just show us to the problem area so little Pine Tree and I can enjoy our mystery date.”

  
Pacifica did not say anything. She seemed pretty okay with this. Dipper thought he would get a lot more yelling from her about this, but she just silently accepted Dipper’s new romance with a man.  
They were soon at the so-called problem room. This creepy room amazed Dipper. William looked at it in silence as Pacifica came in behind them. “This is the main room where it’s been happening,” Pacifica said.

  
“Yup,” Dipper said. “This looks like the kind of room that would be haunted. I wouldn’t be worried though. Ghost fall under a ten-category scale. Phone in plates say it’s like a category one. “

  
“So what?” Pacifica said. “Are you going to bore him into the afterlife by reading this book?”

  
“Just ought to splash this sucker with anointed water,” William said as Dipper brought out the water.

  
“And he should be out of your probably fake blonde hair,” Dipper said smiling.

  
“What was that about my hair?” She asked ready to punch him. Then a little beep came.

  
“Shh,” he said. “I’m picking something up.” He began walking around the room with his ghost detector of sorts. He then found himself in front of a painting of a very creepy looking lumberjack. He had a big grizzly beard and was holding an axe. He looked at the picture for a moment before his ghost detector turned off. He looked down and hit it. When it came back on he looked back up to see the man was gone from the painting. Lighting lit up the painting. Dipper began to back away from the painting.

  
“Uh,” Dipper said. “Pacifica.” He then heard her scream. He looked to see that some red substance, blood, was dripping from the animals. The three of them grouped together in unison uh. It was freaky. The animals had blood coming from their mouths. Then the flames of the fireplace came out further than normal. After that the animals began chanting something about ancient sins. Wind opened the windows knocking down some items. A little lightning cloud began to form around the dear horned chandelier. Items from around the room began swirling around them.

  
“Dipper, what is this?” Pacifica asked.

  
“It’s a category-ten,” Dipper said as the water class shattered onto the floor. They all screamed. Suddenly a dear with glowing red eyes and blood coming from its mouth began chanting something else while the other animals joined them.

  
“What do we do? What do we do?” Pacifica asked Dipper while shaking him. William, seeming to be the only calm one, separates her from Dipper.

  
“Don’t worry,” William said in a calm voice. “It can’t get worse than this.” Then a skeleton hand emerged from the fireplace. They gasped. They watched as the rest of the person came out of the fire. This creature had an axe on his head. He gave a loud scream as flesh began to cover his body. William grabbed Pacifica and Dipper’s hands and ran under the table for safety. The three turned around to see the flesh finishing covering the body of the skeleton. It was then it was a bald man with an axe.

  
“I smell,” he began as he opened his one good eye. “A Northwest.” Blue flames then became his hair and beard. Forming an axe he began calling for the Northwest that was hiding.

  
“You just had to say that,” she said glaring at William. She then turned to Dipper. “Hurry. Read through your dumb book already.”

  
“I’m looking,” he said searching through the ghost pages of the book. “And it’s not dumb it will save our lives.” He stopped when he found a page. “Alright. Here we go. Advice.” He used the backlight to see what hidden messages were in the book. All that it read was pray for mercy.

  
“Seriously?” William said just as the ghost lifted the table up revealing the trio hiding beneath it. They all screamed as he chased after them.

  
“You shouldn’t have come here,” he said. Pacifica led them out of the room. They were running down a hall. Dipper looked through the book, Pacifica leading the way, and William in the back. He knew this ghost, but could not remember where he had met the man before. But all that can be figured out once they were in safe and his little Pine Tree was still alive. They ran through the garden. Pacifica warned them about the peacocks, but Dipper ran into one anyways. The grounds were muddy. Once they were inside Dipper gave an aha.

  
“Haunted paintings can be trapped inside a silver mirror,” Dipper said. They approached a fancy room. “Look, there’s a silver mirror right there.”

  
Pacifica grabbed William and Dipper’s hands. “Wait,” she said. “Don’t go in there. This room has my parents’ favorite carpet pattern. They’ll lose it if we track mud in there.”

  
“What?” William asked. Mortals had such silly values. “Are you serious?” Dipper began to walk in the room. Pacifica stopped him.

  
“We’ll find another way,” she said. The calling of the lumberjack was fast approaching.

  
“Pacifica, we don’t have time for this,” Dipper said. “Let me through.”

  
“No, my parents will kill me,” she said fighting with Dipper. William was beginning to fear the ghost coming towards them.

  
“You wouldn’t understand,” Pacifica said as she fought with him. They suddenly fell into a secret passage. William followed after them. He came to Dipper and Pacifica. He helped them both up.

  
“That’s weird,” Dipper said looking around.

  
“I don’t even know where this place is,” she said looking around herself. It was all old and dusty. Clearly things people wanted to forget.

  
“Hopefully the ghost doesn’t either,” Dipper said.

  
“Yeah. Maybe we’re safe,” she said. Suddenly a fabric monster began to approach her. William saw this and called for her. He grabbed her hand as they ran away from the ghost. Dipper was behind him and saw a bunch of old silver wear fall down. He saw that amongst all this was a silver mirror. William and Pacifica tripped. They turned around as the crazy lumberjack prepared to kill them both. Dipper came in the time to trap the ghost in the mirror. All three were flung out of the room. They rolled to a stop. Pacifica looked at Dipper. “Did you get him?”

  
Dipper looked at the mirror with a very angry ghost yelling free me multiple times. They laughed and Pacifica hugged Dipper. William felt a tinge of jealously. Dipper smiled at him. She let go when she realized what she was doing.

  
“Can I pay you to pretend that never happened?” She asked giving him some money.

  
“Yes you can,” William said taking the money. They then went to inform the Northwest parents that the ghost had been trapped within the mirror.

  
“Well, Pacifica, you really found the right man for the job,” the father said snapping his fingers. The butler shook Dipper’s hand on his behalf.

  
“We can’t thank you enough,” the mother said. “That’s enough.” The butler walked away.

  
“Hey, just holding up my end of the deal,” he said.

  
“Wait, leaving already?” Pacifica asked the two of them. “You’re at the world’s best party, dummies.”

  
“We love to stay, but we have a category-ten ghost to dispose of,” Dipper said smiling. Dipper ran into a post and William rolled his eye.

  
“Category-ten,” William said. Pacifica laughed.

  
“Call me crazy,” Dipper said. “But she’s not that bad after all.”

  
“You’re crazy,” William laughed.

  
The ghost began to laugh. “What are you laughing at man, I defeated you?” Dipper said.

  
“Oh you had boy,” he said. “You remind me of me a hundred-fifty years ago.” Williams’s eye widened. Now he remembered.

  
“What do you mean?” Dipper asked.

  
“One-hundred and fifty years ago to this day,” he began. “The Northwest family asked us lumber folk to build them a mansion up on the hill. We were told it would be a service to the town and once a year they would throw a grand party and all would share in the bounty. It took years of hard labor and sacrifice. But when it was the time for the grand party they promised the common folk of the town, they refused to let us in. And with the trees gone the mudslides began. They partied and laughed while I was swept away with the storm. And so I said with finale breath. In a hundred and fifty I’ll return from death and if the gate is still closed in town, wealthy blood will stain the ground. The cursed passed down until this day.” William shuttered a little. He remembered that day. Only, he thought it would be hilarious to see the destruction of this family at the time. But now being around Dipper, Mabel, and the other people around Gravity Falls has changed him a little.

  
“So, wait a minute. The Northwest knew about this haunting was coming and they tricked me into helping them to avoid ghostly justice?” Dipper said looking at the mirror. “I’ll be right back.” Dipper said to William giving him the mirror. William looked at the mirror as Dipper walked away.

  
“Long time no see,” William said. “Still want that ghostly justice?”

 

 

  
  
Meanwhile, Dipper barged into the mansion. “Northwest,” he yelled. “You have some explaining to do.”

  
Pacifica came beside her parents. “Dipper, you came back,” she said smiling.

  
“You lied to me,” he said glaring at her. “All of you did. All you had to do was let the town’s folk into the party and you could have broken the curse. But you made me do your dirty work instead.”

  
Mister Northwest glared at Dipper. “Look around you boy,” he said. “I’m hosting a party for the most powerful people in the world. Do you really think they would like to rub elbows with your kind?”

  
“My kind,” Dipper said gritting his teeth. He felt a comforting hand behind him. William was there. “I was right about you, Pacifica. You are just as bad as your parents. Another link in the worlds worst chain.”

  
“I’m sorry,” she said. “They made me. I should have told you, but…” The bell rang.

  
“Enjoy the party,” her father said. “It will be the last your kind will ever come.”

  
Dipper walked away angrily with William. The one eyed boy looked behind Pacifica. He knew that Dipper felt hurt. He had almost formed a weird twisted friendship with the rich girl, but now that was all gone. Still, he had a deal to uphold with the ghostly spirit and he was not one for breaking his deals. Once they were out of the mansion Dipper and William set up candles for an exorcism.  
“Stupid Northwest,” Dipper muttered under his breath.

  
“Could be worse,” William said lighting the last candle. “Your eye could be eaten by a demon.”

  
“Is that what happened to you?” Dipper asked looking up from his book.

  
“Nope,” he said smiling. He took Dipper’s hand. “But you have to feel bad for her. She hasn’t been able to control her own destiny like you.”

  
Dipper blushed. “Still,” he said. “She lied to me. I can’t stand lying. It’s kind of like creating false trust and then smashing it. Once people keep lying to you, you begin not believing people anymore.” William gave a small smile. Not the big toothy grins, but a sad, almost shy one.

  
“Well,” he said cheering up. “Let’s say bye-bye to ghosty.”

  
“Dipper,” the ghost said. “Please let me get my vengeance on the Northwest. You hate them as much as I.”

  
“Hey, I feel you,” he said. “Just is my sister is in there.”

  
“And you seem a little unstable man,” William finished his thoughts. Although he knew that the ghost would get out. He hoped the protection spell would work on Mabel.

  
“Very well,” he said. “Then, before you banish my soul, may these tired lumber eyes gaze upon the trees one final time.”

  
Dipper had doubts about it, but it only seemed fair. “Yeah. I guess. Go nuts man.” He said holding up the mirror. The ghost began laughing hysterically. His blue flames turned red as he heated up the mirror. Dipper dropped it. William went over to him to see if the wounds were bad. He laughed as he flew away from them. Dipper and William looked at each other.

  
“Oh no. Mabel!” They both said together as the boys took off towards the mansion. Rain began pouring. Dipper kicked opened the doors to Northwest Manor. There he saw stuffed animals that were attacking innocent people. He saw ducks carrying away a person. Then a man reached out for him to help him, but then turned into wood.

  
“Whoa,” William said backing him and Dipper away.

  
“That is messed up,” Dipper said pointing at the wood person. He looked up to see the laughing ghost. He kept saying that a Northwest had to open the main gates. “A Northwest?”

  
“Pacifica,” William said looking at Dipper. “We have to find her.”

  
They both went to the secret room they had found earlier. Dipper was relieved to find her safe and playing with a flashlight. “Pacifica, there you are.” Dipper said. He approached her. “The ghost just started turning everyone into wood.”

  
“And just started rhyming for some reason,” William said.

  
“I need your help,” he said grabbing her arm. She took it away from him. “Pacifica?”

  
“You want to know why this room was locked up.” She asked. “This is what I found in here.” She showed him with the flashlight. “A painted record of every horrible thing my family has done. Lying, cheating, and then there’s me. I lied to you just because I’m too afraid to talk back to my stupid parents.” She threw her diamond earrings at the picture of her family. “You were right about me. I am just another link in the world’s worst chain.”

  
“Pacifica, I’m sorry about what I said earlier,” Dipper said. “But just because you’re your parents’ daughter doesn’t mean you have to be like them. It’s not too late.”

  
“It’s too late,” they heard the ghost shout. “You are all wood.”

  
They rushed outside to see the entire party was now turned into wood. William cursed himself for not putting better care on Mabel. Dipper ran to the ghost. William and Pacifica tried to stop him. He was about to go on about how he could fight the ghost off, but he fired a lazier at him. The book fell from his hands. Wood began to cover his body. He began asking for someone to help. William gasped. He glared at the ghost. This was not meant to happen. The Pines twins were not meant to get hurt. He attacked the ghost, but he shot him with a wood beam. However that did not work.

  
He then began to burn down the house, thus killing anyone made of wood. William looked back at her. Pacifica knew what she had to do. In order to save the ones she can kind of call friends. “Hey, ugly.” Pacifica said. “Over here. You want me to let in the town’s folk, I’ll do it. Just change everyone back.” William mentally cheered for the little blonde. The ghost told her to pull the lever. She had her hand on the lever. Suddenly her parents came out of the panic room. They began telling her about how the town’s folk should not see them like this and then about eating the butler. Pacifica looked at her father, a petrified Dipper, and then William who stood there with a look encouragement.

  
He was on her side. So was Dipper. This was the least she could do for them. This was the least she could do to make up for all her families horrible mistakes. The father realizing that he was losing the battle with his daughter began ringing the bell. William was about to break the bell when Pacifica slammed her foot down. She pulled the lever down. The gates were open and the ghost gasped. The ghost expressed his gratitude to the young Northwest, saying how she was not like the others. He felt at peace and vanished.

  
Suddenly there was a rumble of people entering the mansion. Everyone began partying like crazy and enjoying himself or herself. It was amazing. William smiled brightly at the girl. He ran and embraced the girl in a hug. Dipper laughed at it.

  
“Man, if your family hates you for this, then they’re idiots,” Dipper said coming up to them. “This is great.”

  
“I’m going to encase my head in chocolate,” William said.

  
“Enjoy it while it lasts,” Pacifica said. “I’m sure next year they’ll just lock everyone out again.”

  
Dipper smiled. “Look what you’re standing on,” the young Pine Tree said. She laughed as she saw the mud on the carpet. They began laughing and throwing thing on the carpet.

  
“I seriously better get someone to clean this up,” Pacifica said.

  
“I’ll come with you,” William said following after her. He sensed a familiar presence. Fiddleford. He looked back to see Dipper talking to him about something. He frowned when he took him somewhere out of sight. That would not stop him from seeing all. He knew what he was talking about though. The countdown. “Dipper, come dance with me.” He called out. Dipper seemed to tell him that they would talk about it tomorrow. It was a party. He smiled as the boy came up to him. William took his hand.

  
“What did the hillbilly want?” William asked.

  
“Nothing,” he said smiling. “Besides, isn’t this supposed to be a date?”

  
“Ah yes,” he said stopping. “With you, me, and your sister.” He felt a twinge in his heart. “Sorry about tonight.” He said seriously. This was not meant to happen to Dipper or Mabel. They were not meant to be trapped in wood. This ghost was supposed to cause some chaos that he loved, not harm the twins in any way.

  
“It’s not your fault,” Dipper said looking at him. Oh if only he knew the truth. “It’s just something bad that another person did.”

  
“Yeah,” William said. Dipper knew something was bothering him.

“Will, is something wrong?” Dipper asked coming closer to him.

  
“No,” he said smiling. He brought Dipper close as a nice slow song began to play. “Nothing at all.” Dipper did not say anything as the two swayed together. William was truly a mysterious boy. With one eye and blond hair he was just so interesting. For now he would buy his excuse, but it would not last long.

  
However, Bill Cipher, the demonic triangle, did not know how much longer he could masquerade as William C. Ipher. He enjoyed this human life. But there were much more pressing matters. What that crazy old man had discovered and something more sinister. The transformation demon was going to be a nuisance. Until she made her first move he would simply enjoy the time he had with Dipper. Besides, can’t a demon enjoy being human every now and again? 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Party at the Manor! Also, next week everything is going to be crazy! Just prepare for something big to happen is all I'm going to say. Thank you all for your comments, kudos, and being overall amazing! You guys are simply the best! See you all next week!


End file.
